LIttle Girls, Female Shinigami?
by Mai Koujo Onmyoji of Dreams
Summary: So we all know about the lives and rules of the male shinigami, but what about the females? Meet my OC Skullina and her friends as they go through their final days of training and something more. See what happens when 4 girls with completely different personality's enter the same shinigami center as William, who has to act as their father figure.
1. Chapter 1

William POV:

It was a normal day at the shinigami dispatch office,well for all except one man. Who is this man, well none other than William T. Spears. Who is currently awaiting some very special guests, guests sure to cause trouble. He is awaiting a group of young shinigami that are here for training and another reason he does not like. You may be wondering whats so scary or why William is pre-pairing for the worst. It's just some new recruits no big deal right he's dealt with this before, well your wrong. These new shinigami are special not only are they expected to be extremely powerful. They are...

William is pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a portal opening in front of him. He stands up straight and pushes up his glasses as the first person walks through. It's a woman about his height with shoulder length brown hair and the bright yellow-green eyes of a shinigami. She is dressed is a womans business suit that is a deep blue in color,black heels, and her glasses are a simple design with small hearts on them. After her 4 children step out of the portal, all wearing simple white dresses and no shoes. Each girl has long white hair and normal blue eyes, they may all look similar because of their hair and cloths but they're not. Each girl is doing something different, and has their own personalities that they are not afraid to show.

The woman tells them to line up and introduce them selves to we. So after giving my introduction i stand in front of them and wait. The first girl seems a little too energetic and introduces herself as Seria. The next girl was slow and seemed bored with everything, her name was Lia. The third was shy and hiding behind the woman, but told me her name was Ro. The last girl i couldn't tell what she was feeling, she was hiding behind her bangs that cover most of her face. She didn't say anything for a while, only stood there staring at me through her hair. After a while the woman told her to say her name and not to be rude. The girl sighs and says her name and I have to strain my ears to hear it. After the introductions the woman says her goodbyes and leaves through the portal. I turn to the girls after closing the portal.

"Seria, Lia, Ro, and Skullina." I say their names looking at each in turn. "Do you know why your here, and if so how much do you know?"

They look at each other then at me as if using a language of their own. But they all nod yes to my first question and say they are all ready for their apprentice or starter jobs. I nod in understanding and tell them to follow me, and I force myself to walk slower so they can keep up. When we get to the main entrance the trouble started, I knew this would happen. When I open the door and hold it for the girls to go through , all eyes are on us. I expected this reaction because about 90% of the english dispatch center is male shinigami. Most of them have never seen a young female shinigami, and there's a reason why.

"Hey William whats with the kids?" a man from the glasses department asks as I walk past him.

"You will find out soon enough." I say pushing up my glasses. I then head into the front office and tell them to call a meeting for all male shinigami. Even the retired ones, not all shinigami that are retired are old, some have just gotten badly wounded. When this happens they usually retire or take a job as a doctor, or desk worker at the offices.

I step out of the office to see the girls being stared at by most of the staff here. I sigh and tell the girls to follow me to the meeting room, which they happily do. On the way we pass a few other shinigami heading out to collect souls. The girls would try to avoid the males and bow to the females. I can understand the respect they have for their female elders, they were raised that way. Just like male shinigami are raised to respect their male elders. They are taught to respect both but more is supposed to be given to their respective genders.

We reached the meeting room I choose and walk in, the girls eyes go wide when they see the size. It is as big as a theater and has chairs placed in a similar pattern. I lead the girls to the stage area in the front and help them up onto it. By the time I have gotten myself up as well the announcement is herd on the intercom. A hyper female voice echoes through the building saying : ~ All male shinigami please report to meeting room 10. ~ ~ I repeat all male shinigami report to meeting room 10. ~ ~ This includes retired males too, thank you. ~

I sigh and look at the girls. They are sitting on the floor and just waiting patiently. 'Are all females this behaved?' I ask myself as I hear the sounds of the first few shinigami approaching. And an all to familiar yell accompanied by a flash of red going down the hall. My eyebrow twitches in annoyance at the stupidity of the gender confused redhead. For in his rush to find me he ran right past the meeting room. The opening and closing of the doors to the room caught my attention as the males started to file in and take their seats. After about 5 minutes all the reapers are assembled, Undertaker having dragged Grell into the right room. The two are currently sitting in one of the middle rows, next to each other. I motion for the girls to stand and wait for the senseless chatter to stop, when it does I push my glasses up and start to speak.

"You all are wondering why I have called you here, and why only the male shinigami." After a few yells of yes from younger shinigami and soft chuckles from the older ones I resume talking. "The reason is the four girls behind me" i say waving my hand for the girls to move forward. "Some of you senior shinigami know what I'm about to say, and I ask you to remain quit while I explain to the others." A few yells of What! and the like are said but I continue on."These girls are female shinigami and are here for training." I say looking at the crowd of men.

"How are they shinigami they don't even have the eyes?" yells a young reaper in the back row.

"If you will all be patient I will explain it" I say coldly and glaring at the boy. "As I was trying to say, these are female shinigami ready for training. The reason for their eyes is because they haven't fully matured yet." I state looking to Seria and motioning for her to walk forward more. "The eyes and hair of each girl will change once they are fully matured." "And the best way to explain that is to have an example." I push Seria forward and gesture to the crowd of males in front of us. She looks at me as if asking permission and when I nod she smiles and turns to the crowd again.

She jumps off the stage and runs down the aisles her hair constantly changing color and her eyes now a bright yellow. After a minute she stops in front of one of the young shinigami from the administrative department, and smiles even bigger.

"Yay I Found him!" she yells jumping up and down in joy "Okay I claim my mate!" she yells jumping and kissing the male on the lips. Startled gasp and yells echo through the room, as the girl is enveloped in a bright light. When it fades the girl has been replaced with a woman that looks to be around 20, with long blond hair and traditional shinigami eyes. She has what you would call a perfect figure and is about 5'ft tall.

"What the heck!" yells the young reaper she kissed. I ignore him and address the others in the room.

"A female shinigami does not fully grow until she has chosen a mate." I state letting a small smirk slip out. "She gets the hair color of her mate and her full shinigami eyes when she makes the bond with him." "Even if you were to leave the room, if you are the females mate, she will be able to find you" I hear some protests and complaints from most of the younger reapers. "Now there are three more girls that need to find their mates." " But four more males are to be chosen."

"Why four more and not just three?" asks pops the master glasses maker.

"Because an alpha shinigami female takes two mates." I state simply pushing up my glasses. "Girls" I say motioning with my hand towards the crowd. They all give small smiles and jump off the stage, and do the same as Seria. Ro was the first to change getting the same body shape as Seria but with orange hair. Lia was after her and was the same but with black hair. Skullina was last and seemed to be having a difficult time. But she did stop eventually and where she stoped surprised everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed I didn't go into much detail on the looks of the other girls but will try to describe them better later on. I will also be drawing out my OriginalCharacters and post them on my FB. I also might change the rating for this. I will not do sex scenes! but there will be fluffy stuff. And I want to let people know I have a FB account that is just for my fanfictions. It is were I will upload all my story art and info on when I will update my storys or if they will be late. the link is on my profile.

Chapter length will vary

Normal POV:

The whole room is quiet. All are too shocked to react more than a gasp or soft giggle. Even Will is stunned into silence his glasses having slipped down his nose, and him not even caring. The reason you may ask, is because of little Skullina. When she stopped running, she stopped right in front of ...

"GRELL!" someone finally yells out breaking the awkward silence of the room.

That is what sets off all the others in their own fits of laughter or yelling random things. (you know how crowds react, the random talking that goes on) While all of this is going on Skullina has climbed onto Grell's lap. She has her small hands on his chest and a leg on each side of him. Undertaker was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair, and the shock frozen face of Grell wasn't helping any. The red reaper didn't even react to the kiss. But shielded his eyes from the flash of light when Skullina started to change forms.

When he opened his eyes again he was greeted by a pair of yellow-green eyes, peaking through a wall of hair. Skullina had changed into a woman looking to be about 20, with long red hair that reaches the floor. And now that her form has changed the position she is siting looks..., well... bad. Add the fact that the girls dress didn't grow with her, many of the guys got nose bleeds.(had to do it XD) And Undertaker was starting to have trouble breathing, he's never laughed so hard in his life. Grell starts to push the girl off of his lap, a bright blush covering his face.

Skullina stands and walks over to Undertaker, who has finally subsided to soft giggles. She smiles at him then looks up at the other girls her eyes barely visible through her long bangs. The other girls smile and start cheering her on. All yelling for her to make the second bond. She nods and pulls Undertaker into a sitting position, his hat falling off in the process. His laughing has stopped and a confused look is on his face. What will said earlier echoing in his mind," Alpha shinigami females take two mates". And she did Skullina kissed Undertaker, her body glowing again. When it fades her hair now has silver streaks and a scar like Undertakers on her face.

"Those of you that were chosen stay here, the rest of you get back to work!" Will yells from the stage after they all leave jumps down and walk over too the new 'Mates'

xXxxXx

Skullina POV:

I did it I finally have my mates! But I find myself wondering why everyone went crazy when I choose Grell. And why my other mate thought it was funny. I then realize that I'm still siting on his lap, blushing I stand up quickly. While he stands and dusts off his cloths I retrieve his hat, and giggle when he can't find it. My laughing makes him look at me, I smile and hold out his hat to him. He smiles back and walks up to me and I carefully place it on his head.

"Well now that all that mess is taken care of, we can get you all settled." Will says walking up to us. Grell immediately snaps out of his trance and rushes to Will. But crys out in pain when Will dodges and he falls to the floor.

"Will please tell me this is just a joke!" Grell screams standing up with his hand clinched into fists at his side. When he says that my heart breaks, and I whimper in sadness. That makes the other girls look at me with worry.

"Does Grell hate me?" I ask looking down at my bare feet, tears threatening to fall. "Did I do Bad?"

"No he's just being stupid." Will says coldly while glaring at the redhead.

"W-wait a minute!" Grell shouts "Will I'm a lady I can't mate with her!" he says pointing a gloved finger at me. I gasp when I notice his head is bleeding, then rush over to him. He starts to back away from me so I stop confused at his reaction. "What are you doing?" he says coldly his normally high voice now deep and dark.

"Your hurt." I say pointing to his head.

"utta" he says putting a hand to his forehead and then bringing it down, blood covering his palm. "When did .."

"When papa Will dodged you." I say hessitantly.

"PAPA!" He yells at me making me run in fear. I end up hiding behind papa Will.

"Will~ How could you betray me!~" Grell yells dramatically and leans against Will.

"Sutcliff I don't have time for your stupid games." Will says moving away making Grell fall to the floor at my feet.

"Wi~ll" Grell whines standing up again. and said man ignores the redhead, and continues to talk.

"Each of the girls has been given a house that was designed to their tastes." pause to push up glasses "And each will be given there personal death sythe's tomorrow, along with their death logs. You will move in with your respective females."

"What of my shop then?" Undertaker asks with a frown. He doesn't want to leave his shop.

"I Can set up a portal door leading to your shop." I say walking over to him. " I don't want my mate to be unhappy." I turn to Grell "Either of you."

"Anyways you all were given directions to your houses, correct." Will asks interrupting our conversation. And in answer all the girls and me hold up pieces of paper. "Good now go home and be here tomorrow at 11:00 am" he says then quickly leaves the room.

"Well if that isn't a send off then I don't know what is." Seria says crossing her arms over her chest.

All the girls laugh at this confusing the males in the room, the reason Seria said it in the ancient tongue. Only female shinigami know it. We all laugh at their expressions while we unfold our papers. Ro is the first to create a portal door, hers is a simple white door with sunflowers painted on it. She opens it and allows her mate to go in first, before she follows him she waves bye to us. Lia went next and summoned her door, it was solid black with no other designs. Seria's door was Yellow and orange striped, she gave a piece sign at me before draging her mate through the door.

I look at my paper and read the address. I nod my head in confirmation to myself then hold out my hand. A second later my door appears, it is a purple door with rose vines painted on it. A large grey rose is in the middle with red petals falling from it. I smile at it and open it carefully, then turn to my mates and gesture for them to enter first. Undertaker walks in with a smile plastered on his face, while Grell looks like he can't decide whether to be excited or angry.

I simply smile and take his hand and pull him through the door, and into the new house that we now share.

x

x

x

x

I don't know if this chapter is any good. I might end up changing it later on. im sorry if it sucks or doesn't make any scense


	3. Chapter 3

I have no idea how well this will turn out because I have so much trouble describing things. But here we go ;P and please don't kill me if it sucks.

Skullina POV:

When I walk through the portal door closes turning into a normal door. I turn my attention to the room, taking in every major detail I can. The biggest one being the large staircase, with a rose vine design on the posts and railings. The walls are a deep red, paintings of my family and some traditional shinigami female symbols hang on them. I smile and walk ahead of the two confused men, and hold in a laugh when Grell yells to wait for them. I nearly lose it when I hear him running after me. 'I find it funny, a man in heels.'

I stop walking and turn to face them when I reach the stairs. Once Grell reaches me, Undertaker not far behind, I start up the stairs. I feel a sharp tug on my hair and start to fall backwards. I close my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never comes. I open my eyes and see Grell with a smirk that shows some of his pointed teeth.

"You actually look kinda cute now that I can see your face." he says standing we up right again. "And sorry"

"What for?" I ask looking at him with my head tilted to the side in confusion.

"He means your hair missy." Undertaker states while pointing at the floor.

I look down at where he's pointing and then understand. My hair has gotten so long that it trails behind me on the floor . If I where to guess about 3ft of it trails on the floor. I gather it up into my arms and turn back to Grell.

"It's okay. No harm done." I notice his head is still bleeding and point to it. "I'll bandage that when we get to our rooms." I say turning to go up the stairs again. I hear Undertaker murmur something to Grell, who starts to stutter out a reply. "Are you coming?" I yell over my shoulder.

"O-oy wait up!" Grell shouts his heeled boots echoing as he runs up the stairs. Undertakers chuckle following him.

"Don't run on the stairs or you'll..." I don't get to finish my sentence because Grell has triped and ended up knocking me down with him. Luckily I was at the top of the stairs, so we just land on the carpeted floor and he ends up landing on top of my legs, and Undertaker just loses it when he sees us. Falling to the floor laughing like a maniac.

"Undertaker how is this funny and Grell please get off me?" I yell in annoyance

"SORRY"~ he yells jumping off me. I just sigh and stand up gathering my hair up again.

"Just no more running please."

"un" he murmurs nodding his head

"The bedroom should be this way." I say pointing to the left

"Missy what about our rooms?" Undertaker asks walking up to us, his laughing gone but not his smile

"Yes what of ours deary~?" Grell says with a creepy smile

"We share." I say looking away to hide my blush

"WE WHAT!" I cover my ears at the level of Grell's voice.

"We share." I repeat still not looking at them.

"M'dear even I have to object to that." Undertaker states

"I can see if other rooms can be prepared." I start to fidget uncomfortably under their stares "But even if I called now the rooms wouldn't be ready until tomorrow.

"Well it's only one night so that seems fine." Undertaker looks to Grell "Is that fine with you?"

"I don't have a choice do I?" Grell says flipping some hair over his shoulder

"O-okay" I stutter out as I start down the hall to the room. I hear them walking behind me, Grell grumbling about a lady needing her space. After a few minites I stop in front of a large set of double doors. I open the door to reveal a large master bedroom, but this one is a little weird. In the very middle on the back wall is a large bed that looks like it could hold about 5 people. It has deep purple sheets with lilac pillows, and a purple canopy. (a princess bed basically) On the left side of the room are two more beds, one all shades of red and the other black/grey. Each bed is at a corner of the room with a nightstand next to them, and a large wardrobe at the foot of them. On the right side are 3 doors, and I'm guessing they lead to the bathing room, toilet, and a closet.

"I guess papa Will thought the same as you." I say more to myself than to them.

"Why do you call MY WILL! papa?" Grell asks putting his face close to mine, our noses almost touching.

"He is my papa." Grell glares so I continue to explain "Until we are done training we are assigned a guardian. And Will is our guardian. Our papa." I say pushing him away and walking over to the fist door on the right. I open it to see a closet full of dresses, shoes and accessory's. I walk in and start to look for a night dress. "Grell do you want a night dress as well?" I ask when I hear him walk up behind me.

"eh? Really?" he asks eyes gleaming

"Yes you refer to yourself as a lady, so I thought.."

"You don't care that I am really a male?" he asks staring me down as I continue to search for the gowns."If so your the first to really approve of it."

"No I do not mind. You are the way you are, and are my mate male or female whichever way you choose." I say and turn to face him again. "Here" I hand him a long red night gown with a black border. I walk out of the closet and look for Undertaker, leaving a stunned Grell behind me. "Do you need a nightgown?" I ask when I find him siting on the black bed.

"No missy i will be fine." He reply's taking his hat off and sitting it on his nightstand.

"Allright." I say then head to the other doors and go inside the one with the bath in it. I change into the purple nightgown, throwing the white dress in the trash bin. I start to braid my hair as I walk out, but have to stop about halfway.

"Curse this long hair!" I whisper to myself while trying to finish the braid.

"Need help Darling~?"

I jump at how close the voice is, and quickly turn to see Grell. He is smiling big showing off all his pointy teeth. I notice that he has already changed into his nightgown as well. And if I didn't know he was a male I would have thought him a beautiful woman. Eevn with those shark teeth of his.

"un" I murmur nodding my head. He nods back and drags me over to the red bed. (sorry for the rhyme) I sit down and he sits behind me, and I feel him start to finish the long braid. I look over at Undertaker when I feel his gaze on me. He simply smiles at me and we seem to have a stare off, even through our bangs.

"Something wrong Undertaker?" I ask after a few minutes.

"No just curious."he says with a small chuckle

"Curious? About what may I ask?"

"About you."

"What about me?" i ask raising a brow

"I just can't decipher your personality. It's as if you can't decide who you are." he says tilting his head to the side, his bangs slipping to reveal a part of his eye.

"I will never have a certain personality." I say looking away from him, my eyes glazing over in thought.

"Eh, why?" Grell asks from behind me, nearly done with my braid.

"I'm an alpha"

"Yah so what?" Grell says tying off my hair.

"Alpha's have the thoughts and personality's of their pack. I will never have my own way of things." I stand up and turn so I can see both their faces "It is a way to keep the others in line and control their powers."

"What powers? And why do you need to control them?" Undertaker asks staring at me through his bangs

"Each of those 3 girls has a gods power, as do I." I say walking over to the purple bed and climbing on.

"We all have god powers." Grell says getting under his covers

"Ours are ... different." I say getting under my own covers and laying down.

"I feel like that is enough talking for now." Undertaker says as he lays down as well.

"But I want to know what she is talking about~" Grell whines making a face like a child would when begging for something in a store.

"I don't even know if I was allowed to tell you what I did." i say in a whisper but still knowing they heard me.

"Eh-heh-heh that is why we should stop no" Undertaker says turning out the lights

"Goodni~~ght Darlings~" Grell yells out into the darkness, making Undertaker chuckle.I sigh and turn onto my side closing my eyes. And eventually sleep consumes me, and the ever constant memory's start their never endless cycle again.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok last chapter was a little boring i admit sadly. but I hope this chapter is better. And slowly but surely I have gotten better at describing things. I still have trouble with cloths though. 'sigh' I can see it in my head but can't find the words to describe them. I also want to thank everyone for the great reviews and to all who have either Favorited or are following this story. Well anyways on with the story ;P

Will POV:

William T. Spears was not a happy person today. Firstly he had to file a large amount of paperwork, all because of a filthy demon. Next he had to give a tour of the facility's to a group of new shinigami. And now he has to deal with getting the 4 girls their death scythes and books. He is currently waiting outside the building for the girls and their partners to arrive. And it is currently 10:45, and Will is stating to get annoyed. Just when he was about to go back inside the sound of portals opening is heard behind him. He turns back to see all the girls stepping out each wearing a new outfit that seems to represent their personality's. ( I will draw them out later so sorry for the simple descriptions.)

Seria is wearing a simple dress that seems to be Egyptian, it stops around her mid-thigh and is a golden yellow with orange border. Her hair has been cut into a bob with some of it still reaching to her knees. Lia is wearing a black strapless dress that goes to her knees and a belt with charms shaped like diamonds. She has her waist length hair collected over on shoulder and gloves that cover most of her arms. Ro has on a white dress similar to a ballerina tutu, it flares out at the top then flows down to a little past her knees. Her long hair has been put into 2 pigtails then tied into braids. Skullina has on a dress that looks like it was cut in half, quite literally. It looks to have been a dress that would have reached the ground and trail behind her some. But now it has been cut to be above her knees and has three large pieces of fabric attached to the waist by a belt. The top of the dress doesn't look altered at all. It has long billowing sleeves and puffed out shoulders, the whole dress is in shades of purple. Her long hair is down and she has a large purple ribbon tied in it, her bangs still covering her eyes.

After they have all stepped out their mates follow. Each of them in their usual work attire, and their death scythes in hand. They all say greetings to each other and I skillfully avoid the reaper that lunges at me.

"Will~yyy why did you dodge my good morning hug?" Grell whines as he stands back up from where he fell. He then proceeds to give Will a look of faked sadness, pouting up at the stoic reaper.

"Sutcliff there is no time for your foolishness." Will says hitting grell on his head with his clippers. Grell falls to the ground again his head bleeding again. Skullina rushes over to him checking him over, she pulls him back to his feet and glares at Will.

"Papa please refrain from hitting him. I just got yesterdays cut healed and now you give him another." Skullina says giving him a glare before turning to dab at Grells cut with a handkerchief.

Will just stood there in shock, as did the other male shinigami that had heard her. No one has ever told Will to not hit Grell, no one ever tells him what to do. The other males are all waiting with baited breath, all waiting for Will to react. Even Undertaker is a little worried, knowing how Will is this might not end well.

"Miss Skullina it is none of your business who I hit or don't hit." he finally says pushing up his glasses. "Now if you want your scythe we must leave now. He turns to leave but is stopped by someone pulling on the collar of his jacket. He turns to see Skullina looking ... well pissed off.

"None of my business." she says venom in her voice

"Uh oh hes in for it now." Seria says with a laugh

"How far do you think he'll go?" Lia says to the girls

"I hope this doesn't kill him." Ro murmurs

"What are you talking about?" asks Ronald who was passing by when he heard Skullina tell Will to not hit Grell.

"Yes please do~o tell." Grell says walking over to the girls Undertaker following him

The girls exchange looks and start to laugh. This confuses the reapers which makes them laugh harder.

"You really don't get it do you?" Seria says between giggles "Will hurt Grell senpai, and hes her mate."

"And then had the guts to say it isn't her business." Lia says having stopped laughing

"Yah so what if Grell senpai is her mate, and he said that?" Ronald asks leaning on his death sythe

"You idiots she's the alpha, and Will hurt her mate and practically insulted her." Lia spat out in annoyance

"And now she is royally pissed off." Seria states pointing to where said girl is currently spinning Will around by his legs

"WHAT IS SHE DOING TO MY WILL!?" Grell shouts in shock

"What she always does when someone angers her." Ro whispers out stepping up next to Grell to watch

"I bet he makes the building!" Seria yells raising her hand up high

"No way he makes it that far." Lia says walking up to see better. "She doesn't want to hurt him, well not badly."

"Through the window maybe." Ro says shyly

"Wait she's really going to throw him!" Ronald shouts making some reapers nearby walk over to investigate.

"Oh there she goes she has enough speed now." Lia states pointing to where Skullina and Will are.

Normal POV(with the girls mates):

"Never...Hurt...My ...Mate...Again. " Skullina says while giving the final few spins before releasing her hold on Will's ankles. He goes flying right through one of the facility's third story windows. After he is through the window all eyes are on Skullina. She is dusting herself off and has a small smirk on her face. She calmly starts walking towards the building, and the other girls follow behind her. All the males are too shocked to do anything but stare after her. Eventually Ronald breaks the silence with a laugh.

"Man that was funny I can't wait to see Will's face when they meet up again." He says before heading off after the group of girls.

"Note to self never insult the alpha or her mates." Says Seria's mate. He is a young man with shoulder length blond hair and wears plain white glasses. He is about 5'3" and is wearing a traditional shinigami suit. His name is Mark.

"You got that right. Now I'm afraid to see what Lia does." Kail, Lia's mate, says starting to walk to the building after his mate. Kail is about the same height as Mark and has a traditional suit on as well, And has his long black hair tied in a low ponytail, with big rounded glasses. If any of the shinigami had seen Grell in his human form they would think they two where twins.

"Will senpai is going to be in a really bad mood now." Alex states pushing up his glasses. Alex is the tallest of the three men being 5'7" and has short orange hair. And like the others was wearing a traditional suit, and has glasses that you woud see a school professor wear.

"Well lets catch up with them before anything else happens." Mark says with a sigh. with that the 3 shinigami head off. Leaving Grell and Undertaker behind, one being to shocked to move the to busy laughing to himself.

"We need to go as well, now don't we?" Undertaker says dragging a frozen Grell behind him.

Skullina POV:

As we walk through the halls towards the scythe room, I start to calm down. 'How dare papa Will say I have nothing to do with Grell. He is my mate"

"Skullina are you calm now?" Ro asks tugging on my sleeve and looking up at me

"Yes I am fine now, my angery at papa is gone." I say patting her head which makes her smile softly

"He is going to be really pissed off at you now." Seria states walking up beside me with Lia next to her.

"I know but I really don't care. He can't punish us and neither can Mama Karinia." I say stopping when I hear a large group coming up behind us. I turn to see that its our mates, the others all rush to their sides and hug them. I wait patiently for Undertaker and Grell to get to me, Grell looks angry but at the same time worried. He grabs me hard by the arm and pulls me close so were at eye level.

"Why did you throw him through a window?" he yells at me making me flinch from the volume of his voice

"It happens when an alpha gets mad." He looks like he's going to yell again so I cover his mouth with my hand." Let me finish please?" I say taking my hand away from his mouth. "It's a protective instinct okay. If someone I care about is hurt or insulted my alpha side comes out." he releases my arm after I say this.

"Alpha side?" He says raising an eyebrow. Undertaker is silent through all this but is standing close in case he's needed.

"Like I said it's instincts, think of how a wolf acts. They have an alpha leader that keeps them safe, and controls the peace." I turn to walk down the hall again but he pulls me back griping my arm again, making me flinch. Undertaker must have noticed because he pulls me away from Gell.

"Now now miss' Grell I think that is enough talk for now." he says pulling me up against his chest an arm around me protectively. "We need to hurry or these lady's will be late for their scythes." He says turning to go down the hall, maneuvering me so that I'm walking at his side. Grell stares at us oddly a strange expression flashing in his eyes as he stares at Undertaker holding me close. He lets out a annoyed huff and starts to follow us the others not far behind.

Grell POV:

'What was that just now? That strange feeling at seeing Skullina so close to Undertaker." I think to myself as we all walk down the halls towards the scythe maker's room. I look at the too reapers form the corner of my eye. 'He's still holding onto her like something is going to attack her. But why?" I ask myself before a memory of earlier comes to mind. I look back at Skullina worriedly, my eyes zeroing in on her left arm. 'Undertaker noticed that I had gripped too hard on her arm.' I start to fell bad, I had hurt her for no reason. 'Wait! Sense when did I care if I hurt people? Especially women.' I yell at myself in my mind, before looking back at the pair next to me. 'This is just too much stress for one day. When I get home I'm taking a mega long bubble bath' at that thought a small smile appears on my face. But it disappeared when I saw Will waiting at the door to the scythe room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I keep noticing all my freaking spelling errors, I wish to apologize for this. I re-read and check everything I do but they still happen. T ^ T I notice this when I have posted the chapter already. So in the future if I post a chapter and it is taken down a little later, this is why. I also want to say that this story will get a little fluffy later on, I don't know how to write 'Blush' you know what, so that will not happen.

Well anyways on with the story. And if anything seems too confusing or I got something wrong in the story just leave in a review or PM me.

Normal POV:

No one moved or said a word. Will and Skullina seem to be having a stare off. Skullina makes the first move by pushing away from Undertaker, then like nothing is wrong walks up to Will. She ignores him and opens the door next to him. She looks back at the girls and says something in the ancient language, they hurry into the room pulling their mates with them. Skullina closes the door leaving just her, Will, Undertaker, and Grell in the hall. Will pushes up his glasses with his death scythe, and stares down at Skullina.

"You threw me through a window." he says finally his gaze never wavering

"Blame it on the alpha and yourself, you where warned about it." Skullina states calmly waving her and in a 'I don't care' sort of way

"Indeed I was, but I was only told that you would be protective of the girls." he glances at Grell and Undertaker "But I should have guessed that would included your mates as well." he turns to head into the room the others are in. "I'm just curious did you plan for me to land in my own office?" he asks without turning to face her. Skullina giggles at his question making Grell whimper in worry. No one has ever laughed at will before.

"Well you always say you never finish your work in time." She walks past him and puts her hand on the door handle. "I just gave you a little help getting to your office faster." and with that she opens the door and walks in. Will tightens his grip on his scythe and follow her, Grell and Undertaker right behind them.

x

x

Skullina POV:

I could tell he was holding back his anger. I just push those thoughts out of my mind and focus on what is around me. The other girls are all looking around at the many styles and types of scythes. The room is as big as a school cafeteria, most of the walls are holding various death scythes. In the far right corner is a set of clear double doors, when I look through them I see a sort of training ground. Opposite these doors on the left side of the room appears to be a workshop. It is equipped with all the necessary materials need to make scythes. This is where we meet the top scythe maker, Mrs. Rena Collens, she is a bulky woman not fat, muscled. With short brown hair with bangs held back with 2 large hair-clips. She is dressed in a blacksmiths outfit, and is currently sharpening a large blade of sorts.

"Well if it isn't the little princess and her kids." She says looking up at us with a smirk.

"Mrs. Rena a pleasure as always." I reply forcing a smile

"Ehh... you know her?" Grell asks pointing at said woman while looking at me his red glasses slipping a little. I sigh and push up his glasses for him and pull his arm down. And turn away from him not noticing the blush that covers his cheeks. But hearing Undertaker snickering at him behind me.

"Yes I know her she is one of our legends." I say bowing to the smirking woman. "Like Undertaker is famous for his reaping skills, Mrs. Rena is known for her crafting skills."

"Got that right princess! Only a female shinigami can make a truly powerful scythe." said woman bellows giving a laugh that seems to rattle the hanging scythes. "Well back to business, so Princess you and your kids ready for your first scythes eh?" she says walking up to our group.

"Yes help them first, I shall wait." I say motioning to the other girls. Mrs. Rena nods and starts helping the girls try out a few of the scythes. I simply watch with a careful eye, my gaze never faltering. I don't look away when I feel the others confused looks on my back. "You all have questions, now is the time to ask." I say turning to face the men of our group

"Why are you just standing here, shouldn't you pick a scythe as well?" Kail asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"And why did Mrs. Collens call you the princess?" Mark asks from next to Kail

"Not to mention she called the others your kids." Alex says from his spot leaning against the wall.

"All good questions with simple answers." I reply turning my attention back to the girls, a smile on my face. "The first is as simple as can be, an alpha watches her pack. Always wary and on the look out for danger." I glance at the men from the corner of my eye. " I watch because I must, it is the alpha way something that shall never stop."

"But what dangers are there here at dispatch?" Mark says raising an eyebrow in confusion

"He has a point darling~" Grell says with a flip of his hair and a smile that shows all his shark teeth. "Nothing can get into this facility, without us knowing. Isn't that right Wi~~lly~" he says turning to Will and striking a pose.

"Yes anything that is not a shinigami or shinigami made, will set off an alarm." Will says coolly making Grell go all fan-girl on him.

"Indeed. The answer to your second question is that princess is a nickname she gave me." I turn to face them fully my hair swishing around my ankles like a cape. "She and some of the older females thought it accurate because an alpha is basically royalty." at this they all give me weird looks, even Will looked a little shocked.

"Eh-hehe and what of the others being your kids little Missy?" Undertaker asks while pointing in the direction of the girls, his head tilted to the side with a large smile on his face.

"Yes~ What of that you are to young to have kids.~" Grell says resting his head on my left shoulder, I flinch at the touch and he frowns.

"I may not look it but I'm over 1000 years old." I say looking at them through my thick bangs, I continue talking to stop their questions. "An alpha must wait until her whole pack is with them, then we are allowed to mate." I blush when I feel Grell's breath on my neck, glad that my bangs cover most of my face.

"Skullina look what I found!" Seria shouts running up to me a smile on her face. She holds out 2 medium sized axes that have a sun design carved into the handles.

"Well looks like you found your scythe." I say ruffling her hair, she smiles and nods her head. "Have the others picked as well?" I ask looking around the large room.

"Yep they already went to the practice room." she starts to pull on my hand trying to drag me towards the door. "I was told to get you and the others." she says re-leasing my hand and running off into the practice room. I sigh and turn back to the others Grell looking sad that I had been dragged away from him.

"The reason Mrs. Rena called them my children is simple." I turn towards one of the weapon shelves, grabbing the one I want then turning back to them. "I have been around those girls all their life's. I took care of them, protected them taught them what they needed to know." I start to walk to the practice room, with them following close behind me. "In short I became a mother figure to them. And that is something I will never loose or give up." I turn and smile at the men behind me then get an evil look as I stare at my girls mates. "So hurt them and you deal with me, and I won't just throw you through a window." I say before walking into the practice room. Leaving a group of stunned and speechless men behind, all except Undertaker who was laughing madly.

I walk in to see all my girls in a line listening to Mrs. Rena's instructions. I silently walk over to them and join the line next to Ro. After she is done talking is when the guys walk into the room, each of them sitting on one of the benches against the left wall. Each of them seeming to be in deep thought. I sigh and step forward and start to instruct the girls. But I do this in the ancient language.

( ANCIENT LANGUAGE / normal language )

"ALL RIGHT GIRLS TODAY YOU WILL TEST YOUR SCYTHES."I say with a power in my voice that makes everyone in the room stare at me in shock. "YOU ALL KNOW HOW TO ADD YOUR PERSONAL POWERS AND CHANGES. SO DO YOUR BEST AND GOOD LUCK."I finish before stepping back and closer to the seated men.

"What in the world kind of language is that?"Mark shouts out, and blushes when he realizes he did it.

"Ha ha. It is the ancient language of the shinigami. It is usually only taught to females." I say turning my attention back to the girls. I laugh when I see what Ro picked as her weapon. "Should've known she'd pick those." I say shaking my head

"Why in the world would she pick those stupid tiny scissors?" Grell says with a laugh. "They are so useless" I laugh at this making all the men look at me strangely.

"They are not useless, just watch and learn." I say pointing to Ro. And they all turn to watch the girl, their expression's turning to dis-belief at what they see.

Ro has thrown the scissors into the air after yelling something in the ancient language. The scissors start to change shape each of the 2 pairs becoming the blade and handle of a larger pair. The two large blades combine to make a large pair of scissors, and now being about 4'1/2 ft long. ( handles included) The scissors are painted white with handles shaped like diamonds. Ro stands there smiling, happy that she was able to complete her scythe successfully.

"I told you female's make the best death scythes." Mrs. Rena says walking by us carrying some practice scythes.

I turn to see Grell with his eyebrow twitching in anger and gritting his sharp teeth. Will calmly stands up and leaves the room, Undertaker and the others slowly get off the bench and run behind me. I look at them with a raised eyebrow, and Undertaker just chuckles using his long sleeves to cover my ears. I turn my gaze back to Grell when I hear muffled screaming. He is yelling about why no one told him that he could have done that. And angry that Will hadn't told him about how to properly use the scissors. How much time he could have spent with his Sebby ~. When he has calmed down and stopped yelling Undertaker removes his sleeves from my ears.

"Grell are you ok now?" I ask walking up to him slowly afraid he will start yelling again. He looks at me for a minute, his gaze lingering on my left arm.

"Oh I'm sorry Darling~ That was very unlady like." He says dramatically rushing over to me. "Please excuse my outburst." He says taking my hand in his.

"O-ok just stop acting like that!" I stutter out pulling my hand from his. "Lia show us yours now, please." I yell across the room to her. She nods and walks to the center of the room. She holds out what looks like just the blade from a large axe. It has a black handle that wraps around the smaller half, and a sharp curved blade. ( I will draw it out and post it on the FB page ) When she yells out her ancient word it changes size, now being as tall as she is.

Seria goes next walking to the center looking excited. She holds out her 2 medium axes and says her ancient word. Her axe blades turn a bright orange with yellow handles. And a long chain now connects the two blades. She smiles and jumps in the air in excitement, rushing over to the group. Ro and Lia are already with us showing their new scythes to their mates.

"Skullina its your turn." Ro says softly looking at the floor.

"Yes it is." I say simply picking up the weapon I choose earlier, and hiding it in my long hair. I walk to the center of the room then turn to face the group. I notice Mrs. Rena has joined them and is waiting patiently to see my choice.I smile and wink at them making the girls giggle and some of the guys blush.

I pull the blade out of the cover of my hair, and smirk at the gasps I hear from them. The blade I chose is covered in dust and has no shine to it at all. The handle is made of old wood and has no paint on it. I look at their confused and appalled faces, only Undertaker and Mrs. Rena have smiles on their faces. I say my ancient word and swing the blade. It instantly transforms into a beautiful traditional death scythe. The staff being a deep purple with a green rose vine trailing up it. Three large roses are attached to where the blade and staff connect. The roses colors being red, grey, and lilac and part of the vine is attached to the blade. The metal of the blade is black as night with a white zigzag on it.

"Never judge something for how it looks at the start." I say walking up to my mates "But for what it can become." I finish turning to my girls with a smile.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Okay I have now done 5 chapters for this story. I will be working on the art for a while so please don't be mad if I don't update. Thank you to all for taking the time to read and review my story. 'Bows Head'

Until next chapter BYE ~ BYE ~ :3


	6. Chapter 6

YAYYYY! I got some of the story art finished :) I'm just so excited by that. XD I went back and fixed some of the spelling errors and such, so I hope the chapters look better now. Well anyways here's the next chapter.

Normal POV:

"Alright now that you have your scythes, lets have a practice round." Mrs. Rena says walking up to the group. "Mr. Spears went to get you some opponents, Ah there he is." Everyone turns to look at the entrance to the practice room. Will has come back with three other shinigami. Ronald, Eric, and Alan. They all walk over carrying their death scythes, and seeming a little confused.

"So who are we fighting?" Ronald asks as they reach the larger group.

"You will each be fighting one of the girls, as will I." Will states using his scythe to push his glasses up.

"So who fights who?" Eris says sounding completely bored.

"I'll decide that." Mrs. Rena says stepping forward.

"Fine by me, that ok with you?" Eric says to Alan placing his handsaw on his shoulder.(Eric's death scythe is a handsaw)

"Yeah that's fine." Alan says calmly while leaning on his scythe.( Alan's scythe is some sort of old fashioned garden slasher. whatever that means.)

"Yo-sh! lets do this!" Ronald yells excitedly

"Lets finish this quickly, we still have to get their death lists." Will states looking to Mrs. Rena

"Okay okay Mr rush man. You act like your paperwork is going to run away." she says with a deep chuckle. "Well anyways how about we have Eric fight little Ro first."

"Fine." Eric says walking to the center of the room. Ro hesitates looking to Skullina for guidance.

"You have to learn on your own, I will not always be beside you." Skullina says giving Ro a gentle push towards Eric. Ro slowly walks up to stand about 10 feet away from Eric, her giant scissors in hand. She grips both handles and waits for the signal to start, staring at the bored looking Eric across from her. Mrs. Rena yells out start so Ro runs at Eric her scissors at her left side. Eric doesn't move which confuses the girl. His eyes are closed and his breathing slow. Ro stops charging at him and stares at him.

"U-no I think he's asleep." She says turning to look at the group.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he always sleeps in random places." Alan says walking up to Eric and shaking the man. Eric slowly opens his eyes and yawns. "Eric you fell asleep while in a practice fight."

"Ah sorry Alan" Eric says scratching the back of his head. Everyone sweatdrops at how calm he is about this.

"um are we still going to battle?" Ro asks shyly from behind Alan. "If your tired I can wait."

"No I'm good kid so lets start over." Eric says sleepily

"You sure your ok to fight right now?" Alan asks worriedly, but after a simple nod from the older man gives up and returns to the group.

Ro returns to her starting position and waits for Mrs. Rena's signal. It's given and Ro and Eric charge for each other, meeting in the center with clashing blades. Ro is pushed back from the force, a small shriek falling from her lips. Eric lunges at her again and aims at her right shoulder with his saw. Ro dodges it just barely missing his attack. She then counters him by swinging her scissors at his back. She hits him and he is sent flying across the room. He manages to stop before he hits the wall, and runs at her again. Ro doesn't move. Seria is yelling for her to dodge him, but she doesn't. Just when Eric gets at arms length from her she jumps up. And before he can react Eric is pinned to the floor at his neck, Ro's scissors keeping him from moving. His glasses are flung across the floor along with his scythe. No one can believe what just happened, Undertaker is chuckling behind one of his long sleeves.

"Yah! Way to go Ro!" Seria yells jumping in the air.

Ro removes her scissors from around Eric's neck and helps him up. She then retrieves his glasses and scythe, carefully handing the items back to him. He smiles at her and takes them, after putting his glasses back on he pats her on the head.

"That was a smart thing to do kid." he says before heading over to sit next to Alan. Ro stares for a minute before she rushes over to Skullina.

"Did I do good?" she asks shyly trying to see through the older girls crimson bangs.

"Yes you did really good." Skullina says ruffling her hair.

"Alright next will be Seria and Ronald, then Lia and Alan and lastly Skullina against Will." Mrs. Rena states sitting on one of the benches. When everyone hears the last pairs they freeze. Undertaker murmurs something to himself before a somewhat evil sounding laugh escapes his lips. Skullina simply sits down next to him with an amused smile, her eyes seeming to sparkle. Grell sits down next to her looking worried. Will is one of the strongest shimigami here, and Skullina made him mad earlier.

Everyone seems on edge while they wait for the final match. Seria and Ronald's fight didn't last very long. Mainly because Seria was able to grab his lawnmower and fling it across the room. And when Ronald tried to retrieve it Seria tackled him, and pinned him to the ground an axe at his neck. Lia and Alan's battle lasted a little longer, Lia mainly defending. But after awhile Alan started to slow down, Lia took the opportunity and tackled him. Alan skidded across the floor a good ways before stopping, having dropped his scythe from the impact. When he went to stand up Lia was above him her blade right in his face. After each battle the girls all went to Skullina asking if they did well. She told Seria to work on her speed and Lia to not defend as much.

"Okay last battle. Skullina, Will don't kill each other." Mrs. Rena says pushing the two reapers into the arena. "I heard about what happened earlier, so I thought this best. Now just settle you little disagreement here and now."

And with that the two angered shinigami walk into the arena, both taking their places scythes at the ready. The others watch with baited breath, Grell and Undertaker watching them warily. All the males in the room are watching, waiting to see what happens. The girls are watching with large smiles plastered on their faces. And everyone tenses when the single to start is yelled.

x

x

Skullina POV:

I lunge at papa Will my hair flying behind me, and scythe at my side. He does the same and we meet in the middle with a loud clash of metal. He jumps back and presses a button on his scythe, it shoots out nearly hitting my right shoulder. I dodge it and run to the left I swing my scythe aiming for his legs. He jumps up into the air just missing the attack, he then lands on my blade. He smirks and pushes up his glasses as his weight makes my scythe drop to the floor. I give him a smile that could rival Undertaker's, then I flip into the air going over his head. Pulling my scythe as I go effectively making him lose his balance. He stumbles backwards and glares at me when he regains his footing. I smirk at him just as he did to me, then proceed to charge at him. He charges at me as well and I smile, my eyes gleaming behind my bangs. He extends his scythe trying to hit my left arm.

I jump into the air and land on his outstretched clippers, and run up them. I kick him in the chest sending him flying and hitting a wall. His glasses are knocked off and he drops his scythe. He stands up and squints trying to see. I land on the floor and stare him down, my scythe held behind me. ( you know the classic reaper pose XD ) I sigh and walk up to where his glasses lay on the floor behind him. I pick them up along with his scythe, then tap him on the shoulder. I place his glasses on his face and hold out his scythe to him. He stares at me for a minute before he takes it from my hand.

"Well I believe that I have lost." He says giving a bow to me. "Now lets go retrieve your death books." he says walking away and leaving the room.

I walk up to the stunned males and my smiling girls. Seria runs to me and hugs me making it hard to breath, Ro whispers out a congratulations while Lia just smiles at me. I pry Seria off of me and walk over to Grell and Undertaker, one is smiling the other is still in shock.

"Grell are you alright?" I ask staring into his yellow-green eyes.

"How in the world where you able to beat him?" he nearly yells grabbing me by the shoulders. "No one has ever beaten him, let alone get a hit in on him."

"Alphas begin battle training the moment they can walk." I say shrugging out of his grip

"And you all did this without the aid of glasses." Alan says in an impressed tone.

"How are you able to fight, shinigami have terrible eyesight." Ronald asks pushing his lawnmower up to where I am.

"You adapt to your vision after awhile, we will still need glasses but can see fine without them." Seria says placing one of her axes on her shoulder.

"Well enough chatter we need to catch up with papa Will." I say heading to the door I bow to Mrs. Rena before I leave the front shop. I hear Grell run up to me and he takes my left hand in his. I flinch at the touch my arm still sore from earlier. He notices and quickly releases my hand, acting like it was molten fire.

"Are you feeling ok darling?" he asks his voice losing its usual hyperness

"Yes." I say not looking at him. An awkward silence is made, the only sound is the click of our shoes on the floor. I mentally sigh in relief when I hear the others catch up to us. Undertaker is at my right side with his ever present smile on his face. The three of us don't talk, all of us lost in our own thoughts. I hear the others whispering behind us, and pick up only small bits of what they say. I give up on trying to figure it out, and just continue down the halls of the dispatch. After about 10 minutes we arrive at the correct room, and see Will walking out holding 4 books. He walks up to us and hands one to each girl.

I look at my book, it has a lilac cover with large red rose on the front. The back cover has a grey rose, and the spine is painted to resemble vines. When I open it I see my name printed in large black cursive letters on the inside cover. The pages have no writing but have a border of dark purple rose petals. I look up to see the other's books. Seria's is a bright yellow with a large sun printed on both sides of the outside cover. The inside has her name writen in the same way as mine, and the pages have orange squiggles for a border. Lia's is solid black and when opened has dark grey pages with a border of broken hearts. Ro's is white with a large sunflower on the front, the pages are a light pink with small birds as a border.

"These are your death books, they will tell you your next soul to collect." Will states staring at us coldly. "Do not lose them you can not get a new one." He then turns to leave. "Next week will start your final training, until then you are free to do as you please. I suggest you use this time to help your mates settle in." he then walks off and disappears behind a corner.

"Well lets all do just that." I say turning to Undertaker. "I need to make the portal door to your shop, so we need to go there first."

"Eh heh that just fine with me." he says with a smile

"Should I go pack up my things or have a portal door made?" Grell asks putting a finger to his chin and looking up in thought.

"I had a room made for each of you, they should be ready by the time we return to the house." I say calmly before starting to walk away. "Undertaker I need you to tell me where to make the portal." he nods his head and starts to literally skip down the halls. I sigh and run after him Grell following behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Me : I did it... 'passes out on floor'

Grell : Is she alright? 'pokes me with stick'

Skullina : "Yeah she's just tired from drawing all of us."

Undertaker : "Eh - he- heh. She also had to write the next chapter for this story." 'Eats bone cookie while smiling evily'

Me : So tired... need sleep... 'curls up on floor snoring lightly'

Grell : AT LEAST GO TO YOUR BED!

Me : 'punches him in face' 'SHUT UP!"

Skullina : 'sigh' Mai Koujo doesn't own any of the black butler/kuroshitsuji charcters. She only owns me and her other oc's." Bows head "Now please enjoy the story."

Skullina POV:

Undertaker tells me the address for a safe portal location so we can go to his shop. I focus my powers and summon the portal, Undertaker and Grell go first then I follow. When I step through I am greeted by the strong smell of grave dirt. I look around to see we are in a mausoleum of sorts. It has no coffins but instead and array of gardening supplies mainly shovels. I feel a hand on my shoulder and nearly scream from fright. I turn to see Undertaker smiling down at me, his hand still placed on my shoulder. I look back at him through my bangs him doing the same. I take his hand that is on my shoulder in mine, and that seems to make his smile widen.

"My shop is just outside of here M'dear." he says giggling at his little rhyme and tugging me out the door. Grell is waiting for us and his smile drops at little when he sees our joined hands. But it returns quickly and he rushes over to us, leaning down so we're at eye level.

"Let's hurry on now please~ I shall need to fetch my things as well.~" He says in a sort of singsong voice before rushing off towards what I assume to be Undertakers shop. I look up to Undertaker then to our joined hands, I slight blush forming on my face. I curse the connection between me and Ro right now. I end up with her trait for getting embarrassed easily. Undertaker chuckles at me and starts walking towards the building, tugging me along gently.

When we reach the building Grell is there waiting, tapping his heeled boots on the stone walkway. I smile at this thinking how cute he seems when he's being impatient. His eyebrows knitted together in a sort of scowl and giving us a little pout. His eyes seem to be switching to being slightly angry and playful. Undertaker releases my hand and walks over to the door next to Grell. He proceeds to dig in his long sleeves looking for something. After a few minutes his pulls out and old looking key, holding it with two of his long black nails. He then opens the door and holds it open for us. Grell walks in casually flipping some of his crimson hair over his shoulder as he goes. I stare at the door then at my scythe which I still hold in my right hand.

"Something wrong?" Undertaker asks while putting a long nail up to his lips and tilting his head to the side. A look I find quite nice, for it gives me slight glimpses of his eyes.

"My scythe." I say calmly

"What about it?" I just stare at him and hold it up to the door. The blade itself reaches from the top of it to the ground, and the staff is just as long.

"Ah I see, where you taught how to conceal items?" I nod and he waves his hands in a " well do it" gesture. I sigh and think for a moment, tryingto figure out what I should make it into. I look into the room the door leads to and see Grell sitting on a coffin filing his nails. Then it hits me I smile at Undertaker and hold my scythe out in front of me. Grell notices me and walks over to see what I'm doing. I wink at him then throw my scythe in the air, this time noticing the slight blush on his cheeks. I push the thought away and focus on the spell I need. I mutter the incantation and my scythe starts to glow. It then floats down towards me its form changing into something smaller. Once it is down changing it lands on my head above my left ear.

"What a lovely way to hide it little missy~" Undertaker says tapping the thing on my head.

"A deadly accessory~ You must teach me how to do that." Grell states before walking back into the shop

I smile to myself glad that my mates approve of my choice. I changed my scythe into a hair clip designed to look like a coffin. The coffin is the dark brown with a classic cross on the lid, and has two long green ribbons attached to it. I walk into the shop Undertaker following and closing the door behind us. Looking around the shop I notice that everything except the coffins have a fine layer of dust. The shelves around the room are filled with dusty jars of things I don't know and books without tittles. Coffins of every style and size litter the room, some leaning against the walls others out for display on the floor. One of them is different though and catches my eye. It is up against a wall in between 2 bookcases, the wood is dark brown and has a carving of a skull with a rose in its mouth. The edges have what looks like a carving of rose petals. It is old and seems like it has been there for a long time.

"I have a game for you two to play." Undertaker says popping up behind Grell making him jump and let out a small scream.

"Undertaker don't sneak up on people like that!" Grell shouts at the older shinigami who just laughs it off.

"What game do you have in mind?" I ask walking up so I can hear him better

"A finding game." he says linking his long fingers together and holding them under his chin.

"What is it with you and games?" Grell says irritably

"Well I thought it would entertain you while I pack my things."

"What do we find?" I ask tilting my head to the side making my bangs move enough for my left eye to be visible. Both men stare at me well my eye. I immediately move my head so my bangs cover my eyes again. But that doesn't stop Grell from rushing over and lifting them up. I close my eyes and wince when Grell pulls my bangs up higher.

"Open your eyes." he orders pulling my hair a little.

"Now Grell I think you should let her go." Undertaker states his smile disappearing and replaced with a slight frown.

"Fine but I still want to see her eyes."

My hair is released and I open my eyes and peer through them. I freeze under their stares. I knew they would find out but not that it would be this soon. I sigh and stand up straight slowly moving my hand up to my bangs. They watch me carefully Undertaker smiling as usual and Grell glaring slightly. I take a deep breath and push up my bangs, and stare back at them my fear showing in my eyes. Grell's eyes go wide in disbelief his mouth hanging open, Undertaker just keeps smiling with his long nails held up to his lips.

"Y-your eyes!" Grell shouts pointing at me

"Yes, what about them?" I say letting my bangs fall back down into my face.

"Their not shinigami eyes!" he yells glaring at me and pushing up his glasses.

"Yes they are." I reply calmly. When he is about to start yelling again I cover his mouth with my hand."Let me finish." I say glaring at him daring him to move, he glares back but nods a yes. "Alpha females have different eyes, and change like our hair does." I remove my hand and step back sifting my feet nervously "So my eyes are red and silver." ( the smaller area is red and the larger silver. )

"So that's why you keep your hair so long." Undertaker says moving closer to me. I don't react when he moves to grab my bangs. He carefully lifts them up and then with his other hand lifts his bangs up. "You showed me your eyes so I'll show you mine." he says smiling even wider. I stare at his eyes they are the reverse of normal shinigami, the inner part of his eye is yellow and the outer green. His face is very handsome and I can fully see the scar that is mirrored on my face. "Now the game is to find where I sleep. It should only take me about an hour to pack." He then skips off into a backroom leaving me and Grell alone.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad." I say looking at the floor feeling like I did something I shouldn't have.

x

x

Grell Pov:

I stare at the girl in front of me, the feeling from before coming back. I don't like to see her looking sad. 'arrrggghhh! What is with me?' I yell in my head. 'How is it this single girl is causing me so much confusion?' I give up on the fight with myself and walk up to her. I lift her chin up with my thumb and forefinger making her look at me. I push her bangs out of her face so I can stare into her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, but I am jealous." I say letting her hair fall back into place

"Of what?" she asks stepping back from me a blush covering her cheeks.

"That you have beautiful red eyes!~" I say dramatically and pouting at her. "I just oh so love red~" I whisper into her ear and smiling when I see her shiver.

"Please refrain from doing that." she says her voice a little shaken. I smile widely showing all my sharp teeth

"Of course Dar~ling~" I say in my sing-song voice and walk over to look at the coffins." Now lets find his bed shall we." I turn my head towards her and see her nod a yes before heading towards a coffin against the wall."Eh do you think its that one?"

"Yes." she says simply

"Alright but I think its the one over there." I say pointing over to the one I was sitting on earlier.

"Should we go see if he needs help packing?" She asks looking at the door where Undertaker went through.

"That is unnecessary, I am ready."

I look up to see Undertaker standing at the entrance to the backrooms. He is holding a bag that looks very similar to a doctor medical bag. I feel myself visibly shake, trying not to imagine its contents. Knowing Undertaker he probably has some of his supplies from his workroom. Meaning many odd utensils and substances, all of which look like something for a horror story.

"All right I just need to know where to place the portal door." Skullina says walking up to him with a smile. He nods and sits his bag down on the ever dusty floor, then leads her into the backrooms.

I get that feeling again. I only seem to get it when those two seem to be getting closer to each other. The first time I believe was when he pulled her away from me on our way to get her scythe. Then when they where holding hands, and just know when she smiled at him.

"What is this feeling..." I murmur to myself not noticing Undertaker standing next to me.

"I believe its called jealousy m'dear."

I jump about 3 feet in the air a hand placed on my frantically beating heart. Once I've calmed down enough I glare at the older shinigami. He just smiles at me and puts his left elbow in his right hand placing his chin in his left.

"What in the world are you talking about, what do I have to be jealous of?" I state turning away from him trying to hide the blush on my face from being seen.

"You know perfectly well what. And you shouldn't worry about any of it" he says placing a hand on my shoulder and turning me to face him."She doesn't seem to be the type to pick favorites." Just as I'm about to reply Skullina walks into the room, dusting off her dress.

"Okay the portal is ready, all we have to do it take your things over." she says oblivious to the obvious tension between me and Undertaker. "Then we head off to Grell's for his things." Undertaker acting like nothing happened between us just picks up his bag. Then turns back to us with a smile.

"So did you find where I sleep?" he asks. Me and Skullina nod our heads and go to stand by our choices. Undertaker smiles and walks over to Skullina and I follow. "Why did you pick this one?" He asks placing a hand on the old coffin lid with a whimsical smile.

"It seemed to call out to me the most." she says looking at the coffin like its an old friend

"Explain please." he says tucking his hand back into his sleeve.

"It looks like an old coffin that has just been discarded, or unwanted. But to me I see a coffin that a lot of love and effort was put into making it." She turns to face him fully a small smile on her pale face. "Someone made this for you didn't they."

"You are completely correct m'dear. A dear friend of mine made it, she meant it as a joke at first." He removes the lid to reveal the inside of the coffin. I find myself in aw of the design. It is simple yet has a somewhat regal appearance. The inside is made of black silk that has little skulls and scythes embroidered on it. A small dark grey pillow is attached near the top. When I look to the inside part of the lid I see that the same kind of silk.

"When I first moved into this building I didn't have a bed set up." He says replacing the lid and picking up the whole coffin and moving it from the wall. "My friends father was a carpenter and had him teach her how to make this." he opens the lid again and places his bag in it then goes to one of the bookshelves. "She designed it to fit my personality as she put it. And before you ask yes she was human." he starts pulling out books and placing them in the coffin dust flying up making me cough and sneeze. "Well that's all I need from here." he closes the coffin lid and lifts it up onto his back.

"Ahhh~ Undertaker who knew you had such strength?" I say dreamily and striking a dramatic pose, my back arched and a hand on my forehead.

"Grell come on we still need to get your things." I hear Skullina yell from the back room. When I look around me I'm alone in the front room.

"H-hey wait for me!~" I yell before running after them. My heels clicking on the cold stone floors.


	8. Chapter 8

I feel like I should j=change the rating for this story. I'm not writing anything bad but I will be giving hints and such about things. I would like to know if anyone thinks i should change it , this chapter will have subtle hints in it. I hope you all can understand what I mean. but i really would love some feedback on this.

Skullina POV:

After dropping off Undertaker's things and making sure the rooms were ready, we left for Grell's apartment. I made a portal and he lead the way through, I followed him and Undertaker me. When I step through all I can see is red. Grell's apartment is filled with red furniture and items. I watch as he quickly heads of down a short hall and into a room at the end. I choose to stay put and observe my surroundings. The room I'm in seems to be a sort of den or living room. On the left is a large red love-seat with a cherry wood table in front of it. On either side of the couch is a tall lamp, the far wall has a large window with the red curtains closed. The right side has a bookshelf and a red desk, on the wall above the desk is what appears to be a group photo. When I look closer I see it consists of all the shinigami at the London dispatch. When I turn around I see the small kitchen and the door that leads into the hallway of the apartment. I hear Grell call my name and head towards the room he went in earlier.

When I enter my suspicions are confirmed. It's his bedroom, complete with a full bedroom set painted red. His bed sheets are red and black, the pillows are black with red strips. I turn to see Grell digging in his closet for something. I walk over to him and tap his shoulder, he jumps in surprise and turns around quickly.

"You called for me." I say in a monotone voice

"Yes I have most of my clothes packed, but need to get my bath supplies." he pulls out a medium sized bag and hands it to me. "Could you please go pack them and my make-up for me?" he asks looking down at me over the rim of his glasses. I reach up and push them back into place and nod my head yes. He blushes but points me to the bathroom before starting to pack again, mumbling to himself. I walk out of the room to see Undertaker siting on the couch nibbling on a bone cookie. He smiles at me and I smile back then head into the bathroom. I look around the basic sized room and head to the large white tub in the right corner. I grab all the items there then turn to the sink, above it is a mirror cabinet. I open this and see an array of make-up and beauty supplies. I carefully take all the items and place them in the bag. After this is done I take one last look around the room, seeing nothing else of importance I leave closing the door behind me.

I walk back into the living room and place the bag on the table. Undertaker looks at me strangely so I explain what Grell asked me to do. He simply chuckles and pats the spot next to him on the couch. I nod and sit net to him and as usual his mile seems to reach his ears when I do. He pulls a small jar out of his right sleeve and opens it, using his nails he pulls out two cookies, he puts the jar back and holds one out to me. I carefully take it from his hand, not being entirely sure about eating it. I look back at him to see he's already eating his, I murmur a thank you and take a small bite. Under my bangs my eyes go big, the cookie tastes like peanut butter and cinnamon. And has a texture very similar to gingerbread, all in all it's very good.

By the time we have both finished our cookies Grell has come out carrying 4 bags. Not to mention the bag already on the table. I stand up and so does Undertaker. Grell looks at me waiting for something, I grab the make-up/bath bag and hold it out to him. He takes it and places it on top of one of his larger bags.

"I'll make the portal." I say turning to the front door. I walk up to it and send out my magic, a minute later the door changes to my portal door. I open it and leave it that way before head back to Grell's bags. I pick them all up making Grell stare at me with his mouth hanging open. I have three of the large bags in one and and the last one and the make-up bag in the other. Undertaker starts to giggle at his expression.

"Little missy how many secrets do you have?" he says between his giggles

"I will not hide things from you, just ask and I will answer you. But understand some things I'm not allowed to tell." I say turning and heading to the portal. I walk through the portal, I sit Grell's bags down for the maids to take upstairs. I turn around to head to the kitchen and scream at what I see. I try to run but a pair of strong arms wraps around my waist, and I'm lifted off the floor and over their shoulder. I hear someone run through the portal and look up to see Grell and Undertaker. Grell is holding a larce red chainsaw and is looking around the room ready for battle. Undertaker walks out behind him his hidden eyes calmly surveying the room. Both of them seem to see me and my captor at the same time, Grell revs his chainsaw and runs at us. My eyes go big and I scream again when I'm suddenly thrown in the air. I close my eyes waiting for my impact with the floor, but it doesn't come so I slowly open my eyes. I squeal when I see where I am, somehow I am hanging from the chandelier by my belt.

Below me Grell is fighting the person who had grabbed me. It is a woman that is just a little taller than him, she has long curly black hair that is tied into a high ponytail. She is wearing a dark blue nurses outfit complete with the nurses hat. But instead of the classic sneakers she has on a pair of black knee high heeled boots. And she is currently smirking at Grell and using her death scythe to block his. Her scythe is a large medical scalpel that is a bright sky blue. Grell is swinging wildly at her with his chainsaw and she blocks or dodges him with ease.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO SKULLINA!" he yells as he lunges at the woman again. She just giggles and dodges him flipping backwards and landing directly under the chandelier.

"I'm just here for her check up, she hates check ups." the woman says placing a hand on her hip and resting her scalpel on her shoulder. She then looks up to me and gives an evil grin, I visibly shiver at this. "Now, now Skullina let's just get it over with." She says with a wink and throwing her scythe at me. I scream and try and unbuckle my belt, but the scythe beats me to it by cutting it , sending me hurtling towards the ground. The woman catches me and I try in vain to escape her death hold on me. "This will only take a minute so please wait here." she says starting to drag me away and into one of the bathrooms. I elbow her in the stomach and headbutt her in the face, she releases her hold on me and falls backwards. I rush away and over to stand behind Grell, Undertaker wraps his arms around me protectively, his large sleeves nearly covering my whole body.

"There is no way that I'm getting a check up from you!" I yell at the woman glaring at her over Undertakers arm. She stands up and straightens her outfit then just smiles at me evilly.

"Oh come on now let little ol' Sara give you a check up.~" she coos at me and batting her eyelashes.

"No way in hell will I ever let you do that. All you'll do is touch places you shouldn't!" I scream back at her my voice echoing through the silence of the house.

"But Skul~li I just love to play with you ~" she wines and blows me a kiss. "Plus it is mandatory this time." she states while poking her index fingers together and pouting over at me.

"I don't care if it is I will not have it done by you." I turn and bury my burning cheeks in Undertakers chest. Feeling completely embarrassed by her actions towards me. I feel him shake with quiet laughter, but he says nothing, he just pulls me a little closer to him.

"SARA!" A loud female voice yells from the stairs, I turn my head just enough to see who it is. I sigh in relief when I see who it is. The woman is as tall as papa Will and has short blond hair with the bangs pinned back. She is wearing a women's business suit in a dull grey color, her black heels clicking on the stairs as she approaches us. Her scythe is hanging on a belt the wraps around her upper left arm, it is a simple blade in the shape of a large kitchen knife. "I told you to bring her upstairs to me." she says smacking the nurse shinigami on the back of the head. "NOT to terrorize the poor girl, or fight with her mates."

"AWWW~ but I was having fun." Sara whines rubbing her sore head. The other woman ignore her comment and walks over to where we are. Grell has lowered his scythe and turned it off, but still has it ready if needed. Undertaker loosens his hold on me so I turn to fully face the woman. She smiles at me and I smile back before launching myself into her arms.

"It's only been a few days , did you really miss me that much?" she says returning my hug.

"Of course I missed you mama, and its been 2 weeks since I was able to see you." I say with a pout looking at her through my bangs.

"Really?" she tilts her head to the side and it's then that I realize something.

"You broke your glasses again didn't you?" I state pulling away and putting my hands on my hips. " How did you do it this time?" She blushes and starts to shuffle her feet nervously.

"I knocked them out a window..." she murmurs scratching her cheek.

"I don't even want to know how you did that." I say pinching the bridge of my nose.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Grell screams swinging his arms around like a lunatic.

"Mama Karina has come for a visit it seems." I state looking at him over my shoulder. "Why are you here anyways mama?" I ask turning my attention back to her. When I ask this she gets all business like again, all traces of her kind nature disappearing.

"Like Sara said its time for your first check up." she says crossing her arms over her chest, and sending a glare towards Grell and Undertaker. "You haven't done anything yet HAVE YOU?" she asks putting extra emphasis on the last 2 words.

"N-n-no we haven't ... I wouldn't .." I stutter out a massive blush covering my cheeks. Undertaker starts to laugh loudly at this and Grell's face turns as red as his hair.

"Good but I sill have to give you your usual check up." she says heading back to the stairs. "I will be waiting in your room for you." I simply nod my head that I understand and watch as Sara follows her. Once their gone I fall to the floor on my knees using my hair as a sort of shield to hide behind.

"What kind of question is that! So rude to ask that of a lady." Grell says in a huff and glaring up the stairs after the older females. I hear his heels as he walks up too me, and feel him start to move my hair out of the way. He cups my face with his gloved hands and makes me look up at him. "Why did she want to know that anyways, can you tell us. I stare into his yellow-green eyes that seem to be confused and a little angry. I nod and start to stand up, he sighs and grabs me under my arms lifting me to my feet.

"I'll explain on the way to your rooms." I say grabbing 3 of Grells bags, he stops me from grabbing the last two. Undertaker has lifted his coffin up onto his right shoulder, and is staring at me now with his signature grin. I start up the stairs and when we reach the hall at the top I start to explain. "Mama Karina is here to make sure we haven't ... well consummated. We are not to do ...that until our training is complete." I say not looking at them and trying to keep my voice even.

"Well not that I wish to do that kind of activity at the moment, but why are you not allowed?" Grell asks easily matching my pace.

I stop in front of a black door that has a red door just across from it. I open the black door and motion for Undertaker to enter it first. He walks in with a swish of his cloak and looks around the large room. It has the same layout as my room but in a different color and pattern set. Undertakers room has been designed to resemble his shop, there is no bed , but a place for him to put his coffin safely . The walls are a dull gray with little skulls with roses in their mouths painted here and there. The windows have large heavy black curtains over them. The whole room just screams mad scientist, or in this case Undertaker.

"It's almost an exact replica of my shop." he says putting down his coffin and chuckling to himself.

"I thought you would feel more comfortable, I wanted you to feel at home here." I say before opening the red door and letting Grell walk in. Grell's room is exactly the same as mine but red is the main theme, with little hints of black thrown about. I sit his bags down on the bed and turn to face him, Undertaker has joined us, both are staring at me with expectant gazes. "The reason for the rule is to ensure that we don't have to postpone our training." they look at me confused making me sigh in frustration. "They don't want us to have kids before then, so they check to make sure we haven't..." I stop knowing they get what I mean. "They use a spell to check for purity and also give us our annual checkups. This will happen every few weeks until are training is finished." I finish walking to the door, I tell them to meet for dinner at 9:30 then leave. I walk as slowly as possible to my room, dreading the blasted check up.


	9. Chapter 9

Skullina POV:

That had to be one of the worst things I've had to go through in my life. Mama Karina gave me my check up and passing me with a clean bill of health, except for my arm. And Sara had to be locked out of the room because she kept annoying mama. By the time it's over it is 8:00 pm, giving me an hour to make dinner. I have maids that help with cleaning the house but prefer to cook my own meals. I just simply love to cook I always feel so relaxed in the kitchen. I head down the stairs and through the living room, passing Undertaker as I do, he is siting on one of the couches reading a book. I notice the little cookie jar siting on the table, and the fact that is pretty much empty.

"Undertaker please do not spoil your dinner on cookies." I lightly scold the man as I continue on into the large kitchen. The kitchen is equipped with all the latest cooking supplies, shinigami have always been more advanced than mortals. We even have electricity and running water systems. I can't help but to smile when in this room. I tie my hair up into a large looped bun (if none understands what I mean I can draw it out) using my purple ribbon to do so. Then start preparing dinner,firstly grabbing all the necessary ingredients and starting a pot of water to boil. I chop up the vegetables and meat throwing them into the pot. I add the needed spices and seasonings, and the noodles. while I let that simmer I start on the bread, I shape the dough into small spheres and place them on a cooking sheet. Adding butter to the tops I place the tray in the oven, while waiting for that to finish I check on the soup.

"What is that heavenly smell~?" I hear Grell say from the next room.

"I believe the little miss is cooking dinner." Undertaker reply's. I hear a soft thump and guess that he has sat his book on the table. My suspicions are confirmed when I hear the familiar sound of his boots coming towards me. Grell's heels not far behind him, I ignore it and start on dessert. I grab a few bowls, spoons, and measuring cups, I measure out all the ingredients and start mixing them together. When I turn to grab the milk I nearly jump out of my skin. Undertaker was standing right behind me smiling as usual.

"Please refrain from doing that." I ask stepping around him and grabbing the milk.

"Iehihihe doing what m'dear?" he asks with a mischievous grin.

"Sneaking up behind me, especially while in a kitchen." I calmly reply starting to mix in the milk to the cake batter. All I get in response is a light chuckle, I sigh and return my focus to finishing dinner. I can feel their gazes on me as I bustle around he kitchen. "If your just going to stand there why don't you set the table?" I ask pointing at the dish cabinet next to them with the whisk. Grell grumbles out a complaint but opens the cabinet, handing Undertaker the needed items to place on the table. While they do this I pull out the bread rolls and place the filled cake pan in. I tell them to sit down and wait, Undertaker asks if I need help with serving the food, but I just wave him off and tell him to sit. I carefully carry the soup pot over and put a serving in each bowl, then return the pot to the stove and bring the rolls. They each stare at the bowls then at me, I roll my eyes at this.

"If your worried about the taste you shouldn't be. I have been cooking since I could walk." I say starting to eat my own soup. They both wait another minute before trying it themselves. Undertaker smiles around his spoon and Grell goes all ... I don't really know how to descibe his reaction, but by his expression I think he likes it.

"It's Delicious~" he seems to pur out I finish my dinner and stand, picking up my dishes as I go. I put them in the sink and check on the cake, I see that its done and pull it out. It's a simple strawberry cake, I carefully put on a decent layer of frosting. I hear the sound of dishes rattling together and look up to see my mates cleaning the rest of the table. I grab some small plates and the tea cups, cutting a slice of cake for each of them and also a cup of fresh tea. I hand the items to them and turn to start on the dishes.

"Why don't you just let the maids do that?" Grell says boredly taking a bite of his cake.

"I made this mess so I shall clean it, I only have the maids for help keeping the house itself clean. It is not their job to do this, plus it calms me." I say starting to dry the now clean dishes.

"How can chores be calming" Grell asks handing me his now empty plate and cup. I just sigh and grab Undertakers dishes washing them quickly.

"I have always felt at piece while cooking so I don't see a problem in the cleaning." I say drying off the last dish. I pack the leftover rolls into a small basket and sit them next to the pot of soup, leaving it for the maids to eat if they wish. "Do you have anything that needs to be done, we have 3 days off to take care of them."

"I don't have anything to do of importance, but I do want you to meet my Sebby~" he says the last part dreamily and wiggling around like seaweed (haha yes I watched the Shakespeare play episode XD )

"I will be at my shop tending to my clients, I make them beautiful again for their special day." Undertaker murmurs chewing on a nail lightly."You may come with me if you like~." he says eerily and extending a hand to me.

"I will make a lunch for us then, knowing my girls they are probably trying to do the same."

"Trying?" Grell flatly asks raising an eyebrow at my choice of words.

"I taught them all how to cook but they all have issues with it." I say wiping off my hands on a nearby towel. I give the kitchen one last look over , seeing nothing else to do I leave and start to head to my room. They follow me up until we reach the hallway. ' What is with these twos massive curiosity's?' I ask my self. "Ro has trouble with the sounds. Seria with timing, and Lia ...well just never eat her cooking. I love the girl but she makes poison food, not intentionally of course. Now I am going to bed and I suggest you do the same. I get the feeling some other visitor's will be arriving soon."

I don't wait for a response I just hurry off down the hall to my room. I rush in and close the door behind me, sinking to the floor and laying my head on my knees. My left arm slips to my side and I hiss in pain when it hits the marbled floor. I slowly lift up my sleeve to reveal a large bandage that covers my whole upper arm, cursing when I see spots of blood seeping through. I sigh and stand up then head into the closet, I grab a nightgown and head to the bath. Not even thinking to lock the doors. I start the water and while it fills I start to undress, I take off my scythe ribbon and throw it on my bed. Along with the rest of my clothing, then rush back into the bathroom. The water is almost perfect but not quite to my liking. So I start to brush out my long hair trying to get as many tangles as possible out. I look down at the bandage for a second, and with a sigh I decide to just leave it for now.

Just as I'm about to step into the tub I hear the door open. I stupidly turn fully around to see who it is. He stops mid sentence and just stares. And Ro's traits take over. I scream.

Grell POV:

I decided to ask Skullina if she wants to come with me to meet Sebas-chan. I walk into her room expecting to see her laying on the bed. But she isn't there but I notice that she has laid her clothes on the bed. I hear sounds coming from the bathroom and thinking nothing of it stroll right over. I slowly open it and start to ask her my question.

"Skullina ~ How would you like too..." I freeze when I see her. my face turning the same shade as my hair. She is staring back at me with wide frightened eyes. I can't stop staring at her too shocked to do anything else. And as expected after about a minute of pure shock she lets out an ear piercing scream.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I yell and stepping backwards tripping over my own feet. I land on the tiled floor hard my head smacking against it with an audible thump. The sound of her running around for a minute is heard before she is hovering over me worriedly. 'Figures even in this situation she is more worried about me than herself.' I think to myself as she helps me sit up and lean against the wall. She has put a large red towel around herself, using her right hand to hold it up. She is carefully prodding at my head checking for wounds. It's then that I see it the large white bandage that covers her upper arm. It has blood spots on it that go in a almost straight line. I lower my head my bangs casting dark shadows over my face. I grab her left wrist, stopping her prodding of my head.

"Skullina your arm... I did that didn't I." I state looking up at her with angered eyes. She flinches and try's to pull away but I hold firm onto her wrist, but loose enough to not hurt her. "Tell me is that from when I grabbed your arm earlier?" I ask on the verge of shouting. I don't bother with my usual flamboyant attitude, to pissed at myself to even care. A part of me is still trying to understand why I even care. Why I'm acting so nice to her, when I would usually just kill anyone like her. I mean she made me her mate and I don't even like women! Or do I? I don't know anymore and this isn't the time to argue with myself.

"It's okay I'm not hurt." she whispers out her voice shaking. I frown and pull her closer before starting to unwrap the bandage. She just sits there look ing anywhere but at me. I gasp when I see what was hidden under it, five long scratch marks are on her arm. At where her shoulder starts are five small puncture wounds, and without even checking I can tell its from my nails. "I'm okay..so please don't be mad at me." she whimpers out.

I look at her shocked not believing what I just heard. Does she think it's her fault this happened? That my random bout of anger was her fault? I don't know how to react other than to stare at her . She has her head hanging down and is shaking slightly. I realize that I still have a grip on her wrist and release it. I stand up and quickly leave the room, I speed down the halls and to my new room. When I get there I lock the door an flop down on the bed, burying my face in one of the silk pillows. I don't know how long I lay there like that, just staring into the soft red material. But I nearly scream bloody murder when I'm suddenly flipped over onto my back. The room is instantly filled with an all to familiar laugh, and I let out an irritated growl sitting up to glare at the man.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! AND HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE, I LOCKED THE DOOR!" I yell at the grey clad mortician and grabbing him by his cloak collar. He just holds up a long nailed finger and snickers, my eye twitches in anger and I resist the urge to throw him at a wall. "What do you want old man?" I growl releasing him and flopping back down on my bed.

"I heard Skullina scream and then when I was on my way to check on her, I see you rush past me." he states calmly sitting down next to me on the bed. "Pray tell what happened between the two of you." the way he says it makes it sound like an order more than a question. And one look at him confirms it, he is looking at me without smiling. He means business and I don't feel like finding out what happens if I don't comply. So I tell him everything even about my inner struggles. And he just sits there quietly listening and still as the corpses he works with. "I'm just so confused by all this, men have been my passion for so long that I don't know what to do about this. And the fact that she feels like it's her fault that I got angry..." I trail off looking away from the silent man.

"Well seems to me that you have taken a liking to her, as have I now. I haven't had feelings like this in many years. The feeling of needing to protect someone, to never let them be sad or be exposed to evils." Undertaker then stands to leave and I notice his had lay over one of the charms on his belt. "Well we should get to bed now~" he says in a singsong voice as his personality returns to the usual maddened form. He skips out of the room and closes the door behind him, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

"The need to protect... to never be sad ..." I murmur to myself as I get ready for bed. I dress in the nightgown Skullina gave me, feeling to tired to dig through my bags at the moment. "Could it be that I ... no it's not possible , or is it... ." I say to myself before getting under the covers. I take off my glasses and set them on the side table, then turn out the light. I fall asleep my mind filled with questions.


	10. Chapter 10

I realize that the characters might be well out of character and I want to apologize for this. It is my first time writing for these characters so I have a little trouble with it sometimes.

Skullina POV:

I sat there for I don't know how long after Grell left. I eventually got up and took my bath, then got dressed and went to bed. I woke up before them and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. I decide to make a simple meal so that I'll have time to make a packed lunch. I start on making scrambled eggs, then bacon and toast. Just as I'm putting the food onto the plates is when Undertaker walks in. He seems to be surprised that I'm up so early, an amused smile on his face.

"Good morning~ You seem to be a very early riser." he says sitting down at the table.

"I always have been taking care of the others, reaper training, alpha lessons. Always something to do or has to be done." I place his food in front of him along with some tea. When I go to fetch Grell Undertaker grabs my hand. I turn back to him confused, but he just smiles and shakes his head. "You know what happened yesterday don't you." he nods his head and releases my hand.

"He needs time to think I believe m'dear."

"Well I'm at least taking up his breakfast." I say grabbing a serving tray and loading on Grell's food. "Go on and eat I'll only be a minute, I'll leave it outside his door if he doesn't answer. And only stay if he wishes to talk." I add the last part when I see him start to object to me going. I pick up the tray of food and head off to Grell's room, thankful that I decided to pull my hair up into a high ponytail. ( think samurai style or icy from winxclub ) I probably would have tripped if I hadn't, I love Seria but hate her clumsiness trait. I reach Grell's door and knock on it a couple times, Grell yells out something and I hear him rushing to the door. It swings open to reveal the redheaded shinigami, he is dressed but his hair is a total mess. He stares at me for a minute his mouth opening and closing like he has something to say.

"I brought you breakfast." I say holding out the tray of food. He moves away from the door and motions me inside, I don't move. "Undertaker said I should leave you to your thoughts, I was only to give you your food then leave." I state my voice flat and cold. I enter the room and place the tray on the table next to the window. I turn to leave but Grell stops me at the door, he looks at me with a Cheshire smile but his eyes are sad.

"I wish to apologize for last night, it was terribly un -lady like how I treated you."

"Do not fake your happiness, it hurts me to see that." his smile disappears being replaced with a sharp toothed frown. I sigh and grab a brush from his nightstand, and pull him to the chair at the table. "Eat your breakfast while I fix your hair. And you can ask me anything you wish, or tell me what you wish to get off your chest." I say grabbing his crimson hair and starting to carefully brush through it. He calmly starts to eat the only sounds in the room being the clink of the silverware and teacup. I brush through his hair all the while and smile when I see his shoulders relax. He finishes eating and just sits there waiting for me to finish. "Do you wish to leave it down or for me to style it for you?" I ask once his hair is tangle free

"If we're going to Undertakers shop I want it put up. That man has a serious dust collection."Grell states seeming to get some of his usual flare back. I giggle and start to separate his hair, parting it so I can make a braid. "Why are you not yelling at me?" his question makes me stop my work on his hair.

"And why would I be yelling?"

"You know perfectly well why! Last night when I saw you.." he stops there a blush covering his cheeks. I merely sigh and start braiding his hair again.

"You are my mate and would eventually see me that way. I feel no shame or anger at you seeing me naked. Yes I was startled but nothing more than that." I state firmly tying off the end of the braid. I then start to twist it into a low bun, and finally clipping it in place with a rose hairpin.

"You blame yourself for when I hurt you. Why?" he stands an turns to face me his face a mix of emotions. Pain, confusion, fear, anger, sadness. All of them flashing in his eyes, as he stares down at me. I stare back through my bangs, too shocked to react. "I'm just so confused by all of this!" he yells stomping his boots and clinching his fist at his sides. "All these years I've known I preferred men to women, and then you show up. Make me your mate and only after a few days I start feeling like this!"

I don't move suddenly feeling a little scared of Grell. Someone clears their throat and we both turn to the door. Undertaker is standing there with his hands tucked into his large sleeves and a smile on his face. But anyone who knows him well can tell he isn't happy with the two young reapers.

"Now now deary's ~ no fighting please." he says in a mock stern tone and shaking a long finger at us. "Skullina I need to go to my shop now, Grell come along when your ready~" he then proceeds to pull me out of the room and to the portal door that leads to his shop. He opens it and softly pushes me inside before walking through and closing the door.

"I didn't force him to talk to me, he stopped me from leaving looking like he had something to say. I just fixed his hair while he ate and told him to talk to me when he was ready. That I would answer his questions and listen to what he wanted to tell me." I state sitting on one of the many coffins around the shop.

"I know m'dear but he shouldn't be yelling like he was. Very un-lady like~" he says with a chuckle and heading to the front door, he unlocks it then turns to face me. "I need to tend to my clients so while I do this you can watch the front. If anyone comes asking for me just come get me." he then quite literally skips into the back rooms. I sweatdrop at how hyper he is, but that's just Undertaker being Undertaker. I walk up to the counter and sit on the tall stool behind it. I look around the dusty shop, noticing that some of the coffins have lost their shine. I look around for something to clean with and find a duster, along with an old broom and dustpan. I start by sweeping the floor doing my best not to stir up to much dust. But this proves difficult making it to the point that I have to sweep almost painfully slow. I prop open the front door to let in some air, and so I can sweep out one of the many piles of dirt. I finish with one pile one and start with a second, and jump when I hear someone yell out in anger. I quickly look up to see a small boy covered in dust, a tall man is standing behind him smirking.

"OH! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." I rush up to him and start to clean him off with my handkerchief. He swats my hands away and glares at me. I take in his appearance now, he looks to be around 12 or 13 years old. He has sort bluish-grey hair and wears an eye-patch over his right eye, the left eye being a bright blue. He is dressed like a noble, well minus the dust, and is using a small walking cane.

"Stop that this instant woman! Sebastian if you'd please." the boy orders the older man. This Sebastian is quite handsome he has short black hair with longer strands that frame his face. He looks to be around his mid 20's and has bright pinkish-red eyes. He has on a winter coat but under it I can see his butler uniform. He calmly walks up to the boy and within seconds has all traces of the dust gone. When he is finished he steps back to stand behind the boy to the left. "Who are you and why are you in Undertakers shop?" the boy demands glaring up at me.

"Well aren't you the pushy one, shouldn't the male introduce himself first." I say putting my hands on my hips and glaring back. He stares at me in disbelief, not seeming to like being talked back too. "And I'm am sorry for getting dust on you, I did try to help you clean up."

"That doesn't answer m question! Now tell me who you are this instant!" he yells tapping his cane on the floor.

"Well I never, you are very rude young man. But to answer your question in human terms, I guess I would be called a wife." I say picking up the broom again to finish the sweeping.

"Wife! Since when did he even start courting anyone, let alone marry?" the boy shouts angrily "But besides that I wish to speak to him immediately." the boy proceeds to push past me an walk into the front room of the shop.

"I apologize for my masters behavior, he has been under some stress recently." Sebastian say coolly bowing to me with his hand over his heart. "But even i wish to know about how Undertaker and you met." he stands back up straight and smiles at me. I can tell it is fake just like I can tell what he really is.

"Do not fake a smile for me Mr. Demon I am not fooled by it." I smirk when his smile fades and his eyes flash red glaring daggers at me. "I am like Undertaker that is how I know, now please come in and I shall fetch Undertaker for you." Sebastian continues to glare but nods and walks in, plastering a fake smile on his face.

I follow behind him and close the door, sitting the broom down against the counter. I ignore the little boys glare as I walk to the back rooms. I head to the very last room in the hall, the door is made of metal and is made where you just have to push lightly to open it. I walk in to see Undertaker finishing up one of his clients. I wait for him to finish completely with his work and is washing his hands before I speak.

"Someone is here to see you, a boy and his butler Sebastian." I say handing him a towel to dry his hands on, my voice showing my hate for them.

"Ihehehe I see that the little earl has angered you~" he says walking up to me so our faces are mere inches apart. "Why is it I wonder ~ Hmmm~" he asks in a singsong voice and leaning closer making me have to lean backwards some. ' Is he trying to kiss me!?' I ask myself trying not to blush at his closeness. Just when he goes to lean closer a loud crash is heard from the front room. I take that chance to back away and head to the door, Undertaker chuckles at this and follows me out. I hear an all too familiar voice and cautiously inter the front room. I freeze at the doorway at what I see. Grell is here finally for one thing, but it's what he's doing that makes me stop dead. Grell is trying to hug Sebastian while the demon butler is doing everything to avoid the redhead.

"OHH BASSY! ~ Just the person I wanted to see!~" Grell says while chasing the other man around the shop. I notice all the broken jars on the floor along with some of the old books as well. I sigh and walk directly into the path of Grell as he lunges at Sebastian again. He has no time to stop and barrels into me but I don't budge, having braced myself for the impact and dug my feet into the stone floor beneath us. He lands with his face in my chest and arms stretched out behind me, my arms wrapped around him making it look like a strange hug.

"Grell please stop running around the shop, your making a mess of it." I ignore how embarrassing this position is and remove my arms from around his shoulders. He mumble out a reply not seeming to realize that I have released my hold on him. Sebastian pulls him away from me and throws him in one of the open coffins, locking him inside it in the process.

"I would have thought that since he calls himself a lady he would know better. Just standing there with his face in your chest, disgraceful." Sebastian states looking down at me with one of his fake smiles. "But why did you let him is the question, especially since your married to Undertaker."Me and Undertaker look at each other then start to laugh. Causing the others to look at us like we're crazy and glare at us for laughing at their expense.

"What is so funny! And Undertaker why are you laughing, your wife was touched by another man!" the little boy shouts his visible eye staring coldly at the senior shinigami.

"Why should I be mad?" Undertaker reply's between giggles leaning against the counter for support. "He is her husband in a way as well."

"That is ridiculous, you can only have one wife or husband at a time." the boy reply's angrily clinching his cane tighter than necessary

"That is where your wrong Ciel Phantomehive." Undertaker reply's waging a finger at him and smiling down at the small earl.

"Sebby~ why did you throw me in a coffin?~" Grell whines as he climbs out of the coffin, having finally managed to get it open. "Skullina Are you okay Darling~" He adds prancing over to me and checking me over.

"What in the world is going on here!?" Ciel screams in annoyance an almost visible aura coming from the child. I sigh and tell them to sit down, after making tea and serving it I tell them about me. How Grell and Undertaker are my mates and about everything, that isn't personal, that has happened since then.

"Another thing added to the list of oddities." Ciel states pinching the bridge of his nose "No matter Undertaker I require your assistance. Sebastian." the little earl then proceeds to pull me and Grell out of Undertakers shop. After about 3 seconds Undertaker goes ballistic, the sign on the front slipping down some. We all walk back in to see Undertaker laying flat on the floor. He is giggling like crazy with a little drool coming out of his mouth. I rush to his side and help him up and wipe the drool from his mouth, him giggling the whole time muttering about seeing utopia. "Now, you have been paid so answer my questions on this case. You two leave now if you will." Ciel orders the last part waving a hand at me and Grell.

Grell starts to yell random things that children should not hear. I simply stare at the boy he is glaring at me only now being eye level, for he is sitting on one of the display coffins. ( I mean when the coffins are put on tables or pedestals for display ) I then turn my attention to Undertaker, he doesn't say anything only smiles in his usual manner.

"Instead of us leaving how about you and Undertaker go to the kitchen. Sebastian will stay with us and help clean. He is part of the reason it's like this now." I say pointing to all the broken jars and beakers, along with everything else that was disturbed. Ciel looks around the shop seeming to just realize what a mess it is.

"Very well I see your point, Sebastian help them while I talk to undertaker." Ciel orders the older man before following the mortician into the kitchen. I watch them go before turning to glare lightly at Grell and Sebastian. Grell flinches and hides behind a coffin only his eyes and top of his head visible, while Sebastian seems unfazed. I sigh grabbing the broom and duster again. I hand the duster to Sebastian and the broom to Grell.

"I trust I don't have to explain how to clean." I say my face seemingly blank, but inside I'm furious that all the cleaning I did went to waste. Sebastian doesn't say anything but starts to dust, Grell pouts and mumbles angrily as he starts to sweep up the broken glass. I sigh and start picking up the books and strange objects that got knocked off the shelves, doing my best to dodge the glass scattered everywhere. But being me even then I screw up, when I went to grab one of the fallen books I cut my fingers and palm. Somehow a few shards of glass worked their way into the pages of the book. I curse silently to myself and stand up intending to go to the washroom to clean my hand.

"Miss Skullina..."

I turn to see Sebastian standing with his hand over his mouth and nose. His eyes are bright red and he is sporting a massive blush. He is emitting a strange aura, he isn't trying to threaten me, he doesn't even seem to be able to control it. Grell is in front of me in an instant, standing protectively chainsaw at the ready.

"Now Bassy~ if you try anything to hurt Skullina, I won't hesitate to die you in glorious blood red." he states giving the butler a smile that is similar to a lunatic.

"W-Why is her blood effecting me this way?" Sebastian mumbles behind his hand. "I do not wish to fight, I do not wish to see what would happen if I smelled more of your blood." he then leaves the shop quickly the door slamming behind him. Ciel comes rushing in Undertaker walking calmly behind him.

"What in the world happened?" Ciel says annoyed. If it is at us ( me and Grell ) or Sebastian I can't tell.

"We have no Idea Brat!" Grell spats placing his chainsaw on his shoulder and sneering at the boy. ( did i get that right? some facial expressions are weird for me to describe ) "He just spazzed out when Skullina cut her hand."

During this I was just standing there spaced out, still not fully comprehending what just happened. And when I felt someone take my hand I jumped, pulling my hand away on instinct. I hear a sad chuckle and sigh in relief when I see Undertaker. He holds out his hand to me so I place my cut hand in his. He carefully examines the cuts and using his long nails starts to pull out the glass shards. I'm surprised that I don't feel any pain from this, especially from the larger pieces in my palm. Once he has pulled all the glass out he looks up at me with a cheshire smile. I can't help the shudder that happens when I see that look. He lifts my injured hand up to his mouth and starts to lick the cuts. I blush at this, especially when I turn to see Grell and Ciel watching.

"W-what is the meaning of this!" Ciel stutters out a light blush coming to his cheeks. Grell chuckles at him loving the fact that he is such a child.

"Shinigami have healing abilities, our blood and saliva can be used to heal. Saliva is a quick way to heal small wounds, blood it for when an injury is more fatal." Grell states leaning down to be eye level with Ciel, giving the boy a slightly seductive grin. "Usually only married shinigami do this, well in our case mates, it is somewhat of an aphrodisiac. " Grell laughs when Ciel's blush deepens and he rushes out of the store, then turns to face me and Undertaker. "How long do you plan to torture the poor girl old man?" Grell asks glaring at Undertaker with his hands on his hips, chainsaw in one hand.

Undertaker releases my hand and snickers at the look Grell is giving him. I pull my hand back and hold it against my chest. I know it's the quickest way to heal my wounds but it's so embarrassing. I turn my head trying to hide my obvious blush. I go to walk into the kitchen but instead of doing what I want, my legs decide to give out on me. Grell yell's out my name but my mind is all fuzzy, and I can't form the words to answer him. Just as I'm about to faceplant the floor one of them catches me, the last thing I see is a flash of silver hair. Then my mind is consumed by darkness, and the nightmares begin.

x

x

x

Well how was it? I wish to ask people their opinion on who you think is the best match so far. Skullina/Grell or Skullina/Undertaker.

Next chapter will reveal some of Skullina's past, is it good or bad you'll just have to wait and see ' gives a cheshire grin with eyes glowing behind bangs'


	11. Chapter 11

I made A Poll for this story and will leave it up for a while. at least a week or two. So please vote for you fav couple so far ^ _ ^. Please and Thank You.

Skullina POV: ( in her dreams/memories )

I can tell it's going to be one of those dreams instantly. The feeling of fear and betrayal coursing through my veins. I open my eyes to face the painful memories, memories I wish I was allowed to lose. Looking around the blood stained room I'm in I see the familiar figure as always. It is a woman with long neon green hair and blood red eyes. She is staring at me with a deadly smirk, her expression one of triumph and pleasure. Her once white dress is covered in fresh blood, her hands still clutching the knifes she used to kill. My gaze shifts to the body's behind her tears threaten to fall when I do. There behind the girl who used to be my friend, are the corpses of our guardians and her mate. I look back to the now laughing girl, anger and sadness taking over my body.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?" I yell at her my small voice echoing around the room. Asking a question I've heard the answer to many times before. The girl just laughs and points a blood covered knife at me, a look of pure madness on her blood coated face.

"Simple Skullina, I wished for more power. And to do that I had to kill the ones I love." she brings a blade to her lips, and licks some of the blood off it. I shudder and back away from her, not liking the way her eyes start to glow. Her once yellow-green eyes are now a deep blood red, with slits like a snake. "I made a deal with someone, a way to get the power I desired. I made a deal with a demon. He told me how to change into a demon, in exchange for the souls of the shinigami I killed."

"YOUR A MONSTER!" I scream clinching my small hands into fists. "Not only did you kill the people that took care of us, you killed your mate!" I'm suddenly sent flying and slammed against a wall. My head makes a sickening thump and i feel long fingers grip around my throat.

"I know I am Skullina, and I love it. I love the smell of freshly spilled blood, and the screams of my victims." her hand tightens around my throat the now black nails digging into my skin. "I have to leave you now my friend, but don't worry we'll meet again." she releases her hold on me and i fall to the floor. A portal opens up behind her and a man steps through, he is covered in shadow but I can see bright orange eyes. The woman walks up to the man and takes his hand, and he pulls her through the portal. The last thing I see is her cold heartless smile.

"MI-RA!" I scream her name even though she is gone. The tears finally falling and my mind is consumed by darkness.

Grell POV: ( in Undertakers shop while Skullina is asleep )

Skullina has been asleep almost all day, having slept through the rest of yesterday and the night. I look at the old clock Undertaker has hanging on the wall. 'If that old thing is correct it is almost 1 in the afternoon.' I look over at Undertaker now, he is sitting next to me nibbling on a bone cookie. 'How is he so calm, Skullina just passed out all of a sudden and still hasn't woken up, and he is eating freaking cookies' I grit my teeth and cross my arms trying to control my anger. If it's at the old man or at myself I don't know.

"She will be fine, so stop all your fussing." Undertaker mumbles with a half eaten cookie in his mouth. "I know you have something to say.~" he pokes my cheek with a long nail and smiles around the cookie. Making him look like a child that has just pulled a prank, and is waiting to see the results.

"I don't feel the need to share anything with you." I state firmly slapping his hand away, and glaring at him over the rim of my glasses.

"Eh... " Just as he is about to reply Skullina shoots up into a sitting position and screams out someones name. I cover my ears from the high pitched sound, while Undertaker seems unfazed. When she is done screaming she falls back on the bed, her eyes blank and lifeless. I'm hating that we pinned back her bangs now. I stand up and lean over her, I pat her cheek trying to get her attention.

"Skullina darling~ are you alright?" I ask staring into her red-silver eyes. She blinks after a minute and her gaze seems to return to normal. She sits up rubbing at the back of her head, and winces when she hits a certain spot.

"Skullina m'dear what did you dream~?" Undertaker asks walking up and checking the spot on her head where she winced. "You have a very high pitched scream." he says with a snicker. I watch as he carefully runs his fingers across the back of her head. He frowns suddenly pulling his hand back to reveal blood covered fingers.

"How can a dream cause you to bleed!" I shout at her and regretting it when I see her flinch. "Sorry didn't mean to yell at you..." I mumble looking at the ground.

"It's okay I know you can't help it. It's just how you are Grell, and I accept that bout you.." she says softly causing me to look up worried. I jump back n surprise when I see her smiling at me, but it is a weak smile that makes me scared for her. 'Whatever she dreamed of really took a toll on her, mentally and physically.' I think to myself sadly.

Undertaker grab's a rag and a bowl of water and starts to clean the wound. Skullina flinches whenever he has to apply more pressure. I sigh and slip off one of my gloves revealing my freshly painted red nails. I lightly bite one of my fingers not even feeling any pain. I hold my now bleeding finger to her lips, and she just stares at me confused.

"We have to make sure you heal in time for tomorrow. You've been asleep since around 12:00 pm yesterday." her eyes goes big when I say this, and I'm guessing she can't believe she slept that long. I push my finger against her lips but she doesn't open them. I sigh and look at Undertaker sending a silent plea for help. He smiles and nods his head, I watch as he presses down on the wound on Skullina's head. She cry's out in pain and I take the chance, slipping my finger in her mouth. She glares at me and i just smile back, making sure to show all of my lovely sharp teeth. I sit down next to her as I let her suck some of the blood off my finger. Undertaker is sitting behind her watching to make sure her head heals properly. After a few minutes Undertaker tells us she's healed, Skullina nods and starts using her own spit to heal my finger. I pull it out and replace my glove, then turn a serious stare on her.

"Are you going to tell us about it?" I ask even surprising myself at how serious and worried I sound. She looks at we with sad eyes but nods her head. She takes a deep breath then starts to tell us the horrible dream she had. And what she tells us makes even Undertaker lose his smile, the silver haired mortician seeming to actually hate the idea of death for once in his life.

x

x

Skullina POV:

I told them everything about my dream, a memory that has haunted me for years. I keep my gaze on my folded hands and lap, not wanting to see their faces

"Skullina." I flinch at the anger in Undertakers voice. 'Their mad at me, I knew they would hate me if I told them.' I feel my body start to tremble in fear. i let out a small yelp of surprise when I feel Undertaker pull me into his chest. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes me tight, and I start to have trouble breathing. "We aren't mad at you deary~. It wasn't your fault that any of that happened." I turn my body so that I can see his face, I move his bangs out of the way and stare into his eyes. He smiles and kisses me on the forehead, I giggle when I hear Grell growl a complaint. I turn to face him and am met with another kiss on my forehead, Grell pulls away with a mischievous grin. I blush and place a hand over my forehead, it's then that i realize that my bangs have been pinned up.

"Let's go home, I think I ow you two a good meal." I say climbing off the bed . They smile at me and stand to follow me out. We all head home and I make a large meal, with enough to have for lunch tomorrow. And for some reason they both decided to sleep in my room that night. They both slept on their own beds in the room, but still it made me happy that they wanted to be near me. I fell asleep after Undertaker started to hum some strange lullaby. I didn't dream this time, I simply fell into the deep void of sleep.

I woke up sometime during the night, for what reason I do not know. But a loud crash from outside makes me jump. I look out the window to see rain pouring down like a waterfall. I jump again when another roll of thunder echos across the sky, lightning illuminating the room. I bury myself under my covers squeezing my eyes shut and covering my ears with my hands. I hate myself for this having such a stupid fear. I can't remember why or when my fear of storms started. All I know is that whenever a storm happens I find myself hiding. My body starts to shake and every time the thunder strikes I whimper. I feel the bed dip down but feel to scared to see what it is. I just curl up into a ball hugging my knees to my chest. The covers are pulled back off of me and I open my eyes.

"Now why are you all curled up like a scared puppy?" Undertaker asks pulling me into a sitting position. I don't say anything, I just start playing with my braided hair. But apparently some strange force want's my every fear to be known. A loud clap of thunder and flash of lightning has me buried under the covers again. Undertaker chuckles lightly and pulls me back out, he lays back against the pillows and pulls me with him. "So little missy is afraid of thunder and lightning~" he says covering us up with the blankets. He positions me so that my head is on his chest and his arm is around my shoulders. I then realize that he isn't wearing his usual outfit. ( you all should know what he looks like with out his cloak/cape thing.) I can't see too well in the dark but it feels like a suit of sorts. The shirt has a line of buttons on the front and is long sleeved. His pants I cant see but I guess to be in a similar design, and his hat is nowhere to be seen. I flinch as the thunder echos again, and bury my face in his chest.

"How can Grell sleep through this.." I mumble into his chest my hand s clutching at his shirt

"But he isn't asleep M'dear~ 'snicker' He is glaring at me from his bed~" Undertaker says pulling my face up and turning it to face Grell. I can't help but laugh at the expression he has. He seems mad but not at me, and Undertaker just keeps giggling to himself. I motion for Grell to join us and he is at my side in an instant. We end up with Undertaker on my right and Grell on my left. Grell snuggles up to me laying his head on my shoulder, Undertaker wraps an arm around my waist. I blush when I realize how bad this would look if anyone saw us.

"If your scared just tell us next time. I don't want my darling Skullina to be shaking in fear." Grell whispers sleepily and pulling the covers up to his chin. A minute later I hear soft snores coming from the redhead. I sigh and look over to Undertaker, I can't see if he's asleep because of his bangs. I flinch again as the storm seem to get louder, I find myself being hugged by both my mates. Each of them having moved closer to me and an arm around my waist. I don't know why but all of a sudden I don't feel scared anymore. A strange warmth fills my body, making the storm seem to disappear. I close my eyes and rest my head on top of Grells, and letting sleep consume me once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Why is no one using the poll I created T ^ T. I made one for this story so please cast your votes this will effect the story later on.

Will POV:

My day is started by doing my usual morning schedule, get up, dressed, eat, then head off to dispatch. I mentally sigh thinking about what must be done today. I have to assign not only this years new recruits, but the added females as well. I don't see any problems coming from the girls, they can handles themselves mostly. I'm more worried about the younger male students. They were not present when the girls picked their mates, and therefore may be a problem. I push the thoughts out of my mind for now as I approach the training grounds.

The training grounds is a large building about the size of two football fields. It has all necessary training equipment and facility's. It has 3 floors including a basement,and has many rooms that can be used for training new shinigami. The one that I have told the recruits to assemble in is basically a dojo. The wall's are lined with scythes of all shapes and sizes, and has a sturdy wooden floor. I walk into this room and calmly to the front of the group of trainees. I push my glasses up and wait for them to stop their conversations. I hear someone snicker from my left and turn to see Undertaker covering his mouth with his sleeve. I feel my eye twitch but say nothing, ignoring the older reaper and turning to address the group. Skullina and the other girls are standing in the front waiting patiently for me to begin.

"Welcome to this years shinigami final training classes. I am William T. Spears, head officer of London dispatch." I look at all the faces of the young men in front of me. "I will be teaching you all of the necessary information needed for office work and hiding among-st humans. I will also teach you all the rules and regulations you must follow throughout your careers." I stop when the door is opened and 3 senior officers walk in, they bow to me and join me at the front.

"You will also be taught the other major skills needed. Each topic will be taught by one of the men to my right. They will each now explain what they will be teaching briefly." I then turn and head over to Undertaker and sit next to him at the table. I start filling out the names of those who will be in each group, and what times they will use which rooms. Undertaker just watches me with his trademark grin, making me feel a little uncomfortable, not that I would let it show. I listen in on the teachers explain there subjects to their new students.

"All right you little brats, I am Zach. I will be teaching you how to properly use your scythes in battle." Zach is a tall man with short sandy blond hair and plain black rimmed glasses. His scythe appears to be some kind of sword, but it is hidden in the sheath attached at his waist. and by a first glance he gives off a layed back kind of vibe, but the way he talks makes him seem strict. He steps back and pushes one of the other men forward. This next man is about 5'6 and has shoulder length blond hair that is tied in a ponytail. His glasses are silver and have a simple leather chain attached to them. His scythe is a large metal cattle whip, that is hanging from a belt on his side.

"I - I'm John a - and will be teaching you about t -the library and c -cinematic records." the blond stutters out with an obvious country twang. Some of the trainees snicker at this and cover their mouths, trying to stifle their giggles. John bushes and hangs his head sown embarrassed,.

Everyone jumps when a loud thump is heard from behind John. All eyes are drawn to the large man is the front of the room. and mainly the large bladed hammer that is now embedded in the floor. He is glaring at the young reapers that where laughing at his colleague. ( did I get that right? sorry if I didn't ) He has short dark brown hair with long bangs that frame his face on the sides. His glasses are brown squared and have a metal chain, and carvings of a bear on the sides. When he talks his voice is load and powerful, making some of the recruits take a step back.

"Show respect to your elders! He may not sound or look it but he is one of our strongest officers!." he shouts walking up to stand beside John and Zach. "I am Gregory but most call me Bear, you may address me as either. I will be teaching you how to handle the cinematic records when you reap them." he finishes and places his scythe on his shoulder, and glaring at the group his gaze freezes when it lands on the girls.

"What are they doing here?" he asks point his hammer at the girls. "shouldn't you lot be in the secretary department."

"They are from the female reapers dispatch,Gregory, and are allowed to be here." I say standing up with the finished paperwork. I hand out the papers to each respective student then turn to the teachers. "They have all chosen mates and have been placed in this training group. They have the same rights as any male reaper, just like all our females do."

"Sorry will but you know I still believe in the old ways." Bear states heading to the door.

"I understand, you where made a reaper when it was not allowed after all." I say using my scythe to push up my glasses before turning back to the group. "All of you have been given your schedules, they tell you which days to report to each class. And also which group you are apart of. In the top corner next to your name is the name of another trainee, this will be your partner. Now pair up and head to your first classes." I then leave the room and head to my office, sitting down at my desk I start on the days paperwork.

x

x

Skullina POV:

I look down at my schedule I quickly read it over before searching for my partner. I asked papa Will not to partner me or the girls together. They need to get used to working with people other than me or themselves. I look up when I hear someone calling my voice. I see a small boy with long blue hair that is tied into a samurai bun ponytail. ( I will draw out if needed. just ask in the requests or pm me ) He has the normal circular training glasses and is wearing a black business suit like most shinigami. I look down at my paper again before yelling out his name and waving my hand at him.

"Aoi Homura !" I yell and he turns to face me and I head towards him. "You have an interesting name, it is Japanese for blue flame correct?" i say one I reach him.

"Eh heh heh... yeah you would be correct on the translation. I don't see how it is interesting though." he says rubbing the back of his head nervously. "But anyways we should head to our class now." he looks down at his paper and reads over the class list. "Looks like we have class with John sempai in the library."

"Okay but I wish to talk to my mate before we leave. I will also introduce you to him now if you wish." I say calmly and heading towards Undertaker. " What should I call you, your name has two parts?" I ask as we make our way through the crowd of students.

"U-uno you can just call me Flame, if it makes it easier for you."

"Okay then Flame it is, I am Skullina." i say nothing else to him and just head over to looks up when I approach and smiles, standing up he pulls me into a hug. I try to push him away which only makes him giggle, but he does eventually release me. "Undertaker this is my partner for the training classes Aoi Homura." i say gesturing to the blue haired boy behind me.

"My name is hard to pronounce so most call me Flame." Flame states bowing to Undertaker in respect.

"Eh~ You better take care of mt Skullina boy~. I don't want to have to make her coffin just yet, even thought she would make a lovely corpse.~" Undertaker says with a chuckle before kissing me on the cheek. And he chuckles even more when he sees my light blush. "I have to return to my shop m'dear, I will see you later."

"Here's your lunch, along with a batch of your cookies." i say holding out a lunch bag and his little jar of cookies. He takes them then glides out of the room.

"He's uhh..." Flame says and fails at trying to describe Undertaker.

"He may be strange or act crazy but he is very capable. He is a legendary reaper that no one can fully understand, no matter how long they try." I head to the exit and yell over my shoulder. "Let's get to glass before we get in trouble, I do not wish to be late on my first day." I check to see if my girls have found their partners, and seeing they have I leave without worries for them. Flame walks beside me on my left as ewe head towards the library. We have to go through the office building to get to it. Some of the older shinigami give us strange looks as they pass us in the hall. I pay them no mind but I can sense Flame's discomfort.

"How do you do it?" he asks after we have been walking for a while

"Do what?"

"Ignore the stares, I know I get them because of my hair color. But doesn't it bother you that they stare at you so much?" he blushes and looks away from me seeming to find his schedule very interesting.

"I find thinking of other things helps, for instance when I feel their stares I think of what to make for dinner. I do not let simple things as that to make me feel bad. I know how strange my appearance is and I am proud of it." I stop and turn to face him having to look down as I am taller than him. ( Skullina is about 5'7 and still growing. Flame is around 5 ft tall, my little blue haired shorty :3 ) He ends up running into me and falling to the floor, he was still pretending to read his paper. I sigh and help him up noticing his cheeks turn a light pink. "Be proud of your appearance, and think of your name as help. It means blue flame, I see it as a name meant for a strong willed and fiery reaper. So don't put yourself down just because others think differently." I say the last part louder so that the older reapers behind him that where staring can hear. They look away seeming ashamed and embarrassed.

Flame smiles and straightens his back and dusts off his suit. I smile back at him and we continue on our way to the library. Both of us smiling and laughing the whole way. Just when we reach the entrance to the library I hear Grell's voice coming closer. I turn to see him being lectured by Will and rubbing his head. I feel anger rise in me and tell Flame to go ahead inside. I walk up to Will and glare at him his face is as stoic as ever, but I can tell he is scared. I look at Grell who is smiling at me sheepishly and wiggling his fingers as a sort of wave.

"Papa Will why is Grell rubbing his head in pain?" I ask sweetly with my hands folded in front of me, and smiling up at him.

"Skullina he didn't hit me, I got into a fight with a demon while out reaping." Grell says quickly and stepping in between me and Will. I immediately get serious and look at Grell, I stare into his eyes through my bangs. Funny thing about female shinigami, when trained properly we can tell if a person is lying just by looking at their eyes. And Grell isn't lying.

"What kind of demon, and Grell you should know why I'm asking."

"He can tell you everything later, you need to get to your class." Will states grabbing Grell by the arm and pulling him away. Grell waves at me with his other hand and yells a goodbye. I glare at papa Will but do as told and head into my first class. When I walk in it is utter chaos, all the trainees are standing around ignoring John sensei. The shy reaper is doing his best to get the others to be quiet, but they all ignore him. I see Flame trying to help him help him but to no avail. I feel my right eye twitch and my anger level increase. I walk to the front of the group and summon my scythe, scaring the heck out of Flame and John sensei. I hold it up above my head and then slam it down on the ground with the blunt side. ( I mean the side without the blade ) The sound echos all throughout the library and makes everyone cover their ears. I hold my scythe at my side and glare at the other recruits.

"You all need to shut up and listen to John sensei. We all need to learn as much as possible before our final exam's." I turn my scythe back into a hair-clip and turn to face John sensei. "I believe they will listen now sensei." I bow to him before taking a spot in the front of the group, Flame runs over to stand beside me. John sensei looks at me in shock for a few minutes before shaking his head and clearing his throat. He grabs a stack of papers and passes them out, explaining what to do as he goes.

"You each will have an assigned area to work in each week. These papers list where that area is and what books are needed." he looks at the group nervously "There are 10 of you, 5 pairs, each pair shares a grade. You must look out for your partner, do not just try to do things by yourself."

"Sensei what are we supposed to do exactly?" one of the others ask raising his hand slightly.

"Eh? Oh you will be studying the different types of cinematic records. The purpose of this class is to learn how to tell a bad soul from a good soul. Also if a certain soul deserves to keep living. This class will help you with these skills, but in the end it is usually up to you to decide. But if you feel that a soul should live you must first talk to the lead officer." he pauses to let some other reapers pass him. "Now please follow the maps on the papers and retrive the books on your list. Once that is done meet up at the table area over there." he says pointing to a large carpeted area behind him. It has at least 20 small round tables and some couches, each table has a basket of blank paper and a container with pens and pencils.

We all head off in different directions each pair of shinigami looking down at the papers given. Me and Flame head towards the records of the year 1856. Our first book on the list is for a Sarah Dunn. The paper only says the name and book number, no more info is given on the souls. We reach the correct shelve and start our search. I spot the book on a higher shelve and pull over the stepladder. I retrieve the book and turn to hand it to Flame, but he is facing away from me with his hands over his eyes.

"Well at least you where nice enough not to stare at me." I say handing him the book, glad for my long bangs that hide my slight blush.

"You already have a husband so it is not right to do it." he then realizes what that sounds like and tries to correct it. "Not that its okay to do at anytime! I mean.." I place a finger over his mouth and he sops talking.

"I understand what you mean, so please calm down." he nods and I remove my finger from his lips. I look down at the list and see we have 2 more books to retrieve. The next is for a Jack Michals year 1870, and the last is for an Angelina Durless year 1888. ( I had to put her in at some point XD. but if I got the year wrong im sorry ) It only takes about another 10 minutes to find the books. We then head towards the table area, when we get there John sensei is placing papers on the tables. He looks up as re approach and seems surprised.

"You two are very quick, most students end up looking around when I tell them to do this." he says calmly

"I do not wish to waste time on what is not needed. There will be time that i can explore later, namely when training is complete." I say sitting down at one of the tables with papers on it. Flame sits across from me with John sensei next to him.

"Well you can go ahead and start on the assignment if you wish. Just fill out the questions to your best ability. Use the books I assigned you for reference, and tell me if you wish to check any of them out." John sensei then stands and heads off down one of the aisles. My guess is to find the other students.

"Well lets get started shall we." I say picking up the paper in front of me. It is a basic worksheet that has 20 questions, all of them referring to what happens in the books. "We will each do one and then both work on the last together." I say looking up at Flame.

"Sounds fair enough, I'll work on Mr. Jack Michals." he says grabbing the correct book. "Do you want to do Angelina Durless or Sarah Dunn?"

"Angelina Durless, I feel more confident with my knowledge of earlier deaths." I say grabbing the book, ad this time I take the time to fully examine it. Like all human cinematic books it has a sky blue cover. On the front of the book is the souls name and the date of birth - death. Grabbing a blank piece of paper I start to fill out what I need about the book. The first part being to write the name, birthday, and age of death. The rest I will have to look through the book for. The questions all ask for things related to a soul. In my case I just fill them out about this Angelina Durless.

'Question one : What are the names of _ living parent(S) at time of birth.' I read the question to myself before opening the book. I start reading about the birth of this woman, using one of my long nails to trail as I read. ( i do this often. using my finger or a piece of paper to mark the line i'm reading ) I finally find the names of her parents and jot it down. I continue this process and I'm halfway done when John sensei returns. He looks exhausted and is rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. The rest of our group is following behind him all not seeming to care about their senior.

Once John sensei reaches the group of tables he instructs the others to pick a table. He then explains to them what he did to me and Flame. Some of them groan out complaints while others just sigh or don't seem bothered. I take the time to check on Flame, he has skipped a few questions saying he had trouble understanding them. I move to sit beside him and spend the rest of the class time helping him with the questions. A small beeper goes off causing everyone to look at John sensei. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out what appear to be watch. He then tell us to place any book we do not wish to checkout on the cart next to him. After this is done he dismisses us to our next class, but those who wish to borrow a book to stay behind. Me and Flame both check out the books we where using, John sensei wrote down our names and the books and told us to return them by Friday. We then head off to our next class.

"Where do we go now?" Flame asks looking up at me after placing his papers in his book. I pull out my schedule and read until I find our next class.

"We head up to meeting room 5 for papa Will's class." I say showing him the paper before placing it in my book with my other papers.

"So it's office work and transformation class now? I still don't see why we should hide from the humans." he says placing his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

"Well we will soon find out won't we." I reply as we turn down another hall. We reach the correct room within 3 minutes of walking. Flame holds the door open for me and I step inside to see 3 of the other groups already seated. Meeting room 5 is a medium sized room with a large wooden table in the middle of it. And has chairs made of black leather surrounding it. On one of the walls is a poster of circles that all have a part of them missing. The other walls are blank except for the one behind papa Will. It is not a wall but a large window that looks over the small courtyard area. Said man is currently sitting at the head of the table, he has his hands linked together and under his chin. I nod a greeting to him and take the seat closest to him, Flame takes the seat across from me. After another 5 minutes the last pair arrives, both looking exhausted and one of them has a bandage on his cheek.

I find myself thinking this is going to be a very tiring day .


	13. Chapter 13

I hate to be annoying but please vote people, this will effect the story in a big way. The poll is on my profile and will only be there until 8/15/2013. I am planning on starting the major relationship/family chapters around this time. I'm sorry if I sound rude but I needs to know XD

x

x

Skullina POV:

Papa Will's class went by surprisingly quickly, he may be a strict person but he isn't completely boring. He mostly just explained what we would be working on and answered any questions we had. When his class was finished everyone was dismissed to lunch. I headed up to Grell's office while Flame decided to go ahead to the cafeteria. I fast walk up to Grell's office and knock on the door. I hear something fall onto the floor and a small yelp of pain. I carefully open the door to see Grell laying on the floor next to his couch. He is rubbing his head and muttering to himself. I giggle softly making him look up with a glare. But when he sees me his expression softens, and he rushes over to me. Next thing I know I'm being hugged to death.

"AHH~ My little Skullina you came to visit me.~" he says happily and giving me a shark toothed grin.

"G - Grell I can't b - breath." I gasp out

"Sorry love~." he says loosening his hold on me. He settles on resting his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist. "How has your training been?"

"Good so far, now if you release me for a moment I can set up our lunch." He nods and goes to sit down on the red couch again. I place my book on the table and start pulling out our lunches. Today is spaghetti with cheese bread, and I made some sweet tea for our drinks. I hand Grell his plate of food before sitting down next to him with my own. We eat in silence for a few minutes before Grell starts his questions.

"So who did they partner you with?" he asks taking a bite of spaghetti

"A boy named Aoi Homura." I reply breaking off a piece of my bread and popping it in my mouth

"Is that Chinese?"

"No Japanese, it means blue flame. He has bright blue hair so it fits him." I say finishing off my bread and taking a sip of my tea. "But he tells me call him Flame, saying it is easier for people."

"A blue haired shinigami called Flame." Grell says plainly looking at me over the rim of his glasses, the skull chain clicking as he does. "Well isn't that lovely~ I must meet him."

"You can come with us to our next class if you wish." I pullout my schedule and hand it to him after we have finished eating. I clean up the dishes while he reads over it,and as I'm wiping out the teacups he asks me something strange.

"Why in the heavens do you have this book!" he yells in surprise making me drop one of the teacups. I'm glad that it was just a plastic picnic cup and not glass. I pick it up and turn to face him again, he is holding the cinematic book I checked out.

"It was the book assigned to me in class by John sensei. I didn't finish the work in class so I had to check it out." I say calmly packing the dishes back into the basket I brought them in. I turn back to see him clutching the book tightly in one gloved hand. A look of pain and dread replacing his once happy expression. "Grell is something wrong?" I ask slowly as to not scare him. He looks up at me quickly as if I yelled at him, then hands the book back to me.

"Just be prepared for things you won't like." he murmurs looking grim and angry, then he suddenly perks up and hugs me. He spins me around until I dizzy, laughing like a lunatic. "Enough of this tense atmosphere~ Lets get you to class!" he shouts sitting me down on the floor.

"Stop being so silly and come on, I don't want to be late for my next class." he nods and links his arm with mine, and we head off to the dojo room. Flame meets up with us about halfway, and I introduce Grell to him. Flame doesn't seem to mind that Grell flirts with him, which seems to make the redhead angry. We walk into the classroom to see Zach sensei passing out practice scythes, each trainee picks a scythe off the cart as he stops in front of them. I hand Grell my real scythe still in clip form, before grabbing a practice scythe of the same type. He then takes a seat on one of the benches along the wall.

"These scythes are enchanted to only cut non living things. So don't worry about getting cut by them, or losing any limbs." Zach states once everyone has a scythe. I look to see that Flame has chosen a classic samurai sword, this makes me smile. "Today I will teach you basic skills and techniques. But for now just partner up with someone other than your partner. I wish to see how far you all are in training, so you will be battling each other."

After he says that the others start to scramble around like idiots. I sigh and grab one of them by their jacket collar as he ran by. I push him over to Flame who was standing next to me seeming a little scared. The guy I stopped has short brown hair and has picked a wood cutters ax as a scythe. I tell them Flame to practice with him and then walk off to find my own partner. The others are still acting like idiots, but a few have already started their practice fights. I reach out and grab another guy as he walks past me. This time it is a blond haired boy with a pair of dual knifes, the blades are about the length of his lower arm.

"Practice with me, instead of running around like an idiot." I say coldly feeling a headache coming on. He gulps and nods his head, so I walk over to an emtey area that is near Grell. I smile at him before facing the blond haired boy again. "Do you want to have a point battle or a fatality battle?" I ask looking the boy straight in the eyes.

"A fatality battle would be quickest for a practice. My name is Aron Jefferys by the way." he says getting into a fighting stance. I smile at him and hear Grell chuckle behind me.

"Skullina." I then lunge at him taking him off guard. He dodges me just barely by jumping to the side. He then swings his left blade down aiming for my lower back. I twist out of the way and kick his legs out from under him, he does a flip that saves him form landing on the floor. I jump into the air and swing my scythe at his head, he leans backwards making my scythe clip his shoulder instead. He staggers backwards putting a hand up to his smarting shoulder.

"I thought these blades weren't supposed to hurt us." he says angrily and getting into a defensive stance.

"Zach sensei said they would not cut living things." I use my speed to run up and land a hit on his left side. He falls to the floor gasping for breath, and clutching his side. "He said nothing about them not hurting from blunt force." I hold my scythes blade to his throat and smile down at him. "I win."I help him stand up and over to a bench, when I turn around I notice everyone staring at us. Zach sensei walks up to me and pats me on the head, like I'm some kind of puppy that just did a trick correctly.

"And that is how a proper practice battle is done. Always remember to help your fellow shinigami, even if they where just your opponent." he then turns back to me. "You may have free time along with Mr. Jefferys. And it seems your partner has finished his battle as well, he may leave as well." Zach sensei then walks away to observe the other practice fights. Flame walks up along with the brown haired boy he fought with. The other boy says that he wants a rematch with Flame later on, then goes to watch his partner fight.

"So what now? We have been given free time, and there's at least 2 hours of this class left." Flame says sitting down next to me on the left. Grell is sitting on my right with his head on my shoulder and playing with some of my hair.

"We could go and visit Undertaker~ I bet he is just dying to hear about your day." Grell suggests moving his head so he can look into my eyes. "Your next class doesn't begin until 4:00 and it's only 1:30 now.~"

"Okay then off to Undertakers we go. Flame do you want to come with us?" I ask looking at the blue-haired boy next to me.

"No I'm good I'll just work on my paper from John sensei's class." he says standing to grab his things. "I'll meet you in our next class." he waves bye to us then exits the room in search of a place to work. Grell stands and pulls me up with him, handing me back my scythe clip we leave the room. We head towards the front of the building and make a portal to Undertakers shop. Upon stepping in we are greeted by the morticians crazed laughter. Walking into the front room we see him laying over a coffin holding his sides. In front of him is Sebastian and Ciel, the demon butler is readjusting his gloves while Ciel just stands there. When Sebastian see's me his eyes flash red for an instant. I ignore him and help the still giggling Undertaker to stand.

"BASSY~" Grell screams lunging at the demon with his arms outstretched for a hug. The butler easily avoids the affectionate reaper by stepping to the left. Grell is sent tumbling to the floor face-first.

"Really Grell, you have a mate and you still go after Sebastian." Ciel says boredly placing hit hat back on his head. He glances at me before turning towards the exit, his cape swirling around him. "No matter. Sebastian we're leaving, Undertaker I will return later for your answer." It's as he leaves that I smell it. It isn't very strong but it is still there all the same. The scent of a demon and it isn't Sebastian, while Sebastian smells earthy this new scent is sweeter. To me it smells like melted sugar and cinnamon. I stare at his retreating figure and that of his butler, my mouth set in a then line and eyes narrowed under my bangs. The sound of the door slamming behind them shakes me out of my thoughts. I look at the still clinging mortician next to me. He has one arm wrapped around my waist and is leaning against me for support, still letting small giggles out now and then.

"Should I worry about you?" I ask as I help him sit on one of his coffins.

"No no I am perfectly fine deary~" Grell sits down on a coffin across from him and I sit next to Undertaker. He lays his head on my shoulder as the last bits of laughter leave him.

"Grell will you tell us about the demon that attacked you?" I ask the redhead making him jump, he was apparently in deep thought about something. Undertaker loses his smile when he hears this, it being replaced with a serious frown. Grell hesitates for a minute before nodding his head, he then starts to tell us about what happened today.

x

x

Grell POV/Flashback:

I sit watching the scene unfold as my target meets his death. The soul I am to collect is for a man called Jack Thomson a young artist that is top of his class. I look down at the file for him, he is 22 and has short sandy hair and green eyes. He is to die today from a gunshot in the head, a rival worker eliminating competition. He is scheduled to die at 8:00 am today, and it is currently 7:58 am. And as I look down into the alleyway below me I see him coming. And behind him is another man hiding in the shadows, this man pulls out a gun and calls out to the other. Jack turns to face the other man and is shot in the head. The shooter runs off back the way he came, not even bothering to look at the man he killed.

I sigh and jump down summoning my scythe as I do. Walking up to the mans corpse and smile loving the sight of all the blood. Starting up my chainsaw and aim for the mans chest and swing it down. But instead of feeling the force of my scythe cutting into flesh, I am sent flying across the alley and into a wall my head slamming into it. I land on the ground with a pained gasp and clutching at my now bleeding arm. I look back over at the body to see a demon sucking the soul out of it. From first glance it appears to be a female, having long messy blond hair that is tied into a low ponytail. But when it turns around after eating the soul I can see that it's male. He has large round orange eyes that are like a cats. His clothes consists of a large overcoat and a navy business suit. On his head are a pair of small black horns that remind me of a bull.

"OY! You retched demon what was that for!" I yell at him making him look at me. He snarls at me showing of his small pointed teeth. I pick up my chainsaw ready to fight him if necessary. He lunges at me trying to punch me in the face, I dodge him by flinging my body to the right. I land on my side and release a painful gasp, I landed on my injured arm. The demon goes to attack me again and I stand to try and defend myself.

"Rune Stop!" a female yells from above us. I look up to see a cloaked figure standing on a rooftop above us. The cloaked woman jumps down landing in between us. I can't see her face but some of her hair is hanging out of the hood. It is a bright neon green and her eyes are a similar color. I don't trust this though because demons can change their looks just like shinigami can. "We are not here to fight, you had your dinner now go home." the woman sternly says to the other demon, who looks as if he has been whipped. He rushes off leaving me alone with the masked female.

"Who are you demon?" I say with venom in my voice and glaring at her.

"You shall find out soon enough, especially because of your scent." she reply's calmly turning to leave.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" I yell at her readying my chainsaw to attack her.

"Like I said you shall find out soon enough. The next time we meet I won't just let you live, little reaper mate." she then disappears over the rooftops leaving me standing in the alley alone.

I curse as pain shoots through my arm and quickly make a portal to the shinigami realm. I step through and sigh in relief when I see the dispatch building. I hurry inside struggling to carry my saw, while trying to stop the flow of blood from my arm. When I step inside other shinigami stare at me in shock. I start heading towards the hospital wing. I run into Ronald as he is heading out to work. Being one of my best friends he helps me get to the hospital wing. While the nurses are taking care of my arm he ran to my office and got my spare shirt. After my arm is all bandaged up and I have changed my shirt I head off to find Will. And after searching for at least 20 minutes I find him and tell him what happened.

"And the rest you know, I had just finished telling him when you saw us in the hall." I finish looking at Skullina and flinching as the spot on my head starts to throb again.

"Which arm is it?" she asks her face turning pink slightly. I hold up my right arm and she gets off the coffin and walks over to me. She rolls up my sleeve until the whole bandaged area can be seen. I watch with wide eyes as she starts to remove the bloody bandages. I wince slightly when the cold air of the morgue hits the open are three deep cuts that trail across my upper arm, all of them still bleeding slightly. "Just hold still okay." She then starts to heal them like Undertaker did to her hand. I shiver slightly as I feel her tongue run across my skin. I can feel the cuts starting to seal up, and when I look down at my arm not even a scar is visible.

"Do you need blood as well?" she asks looking at the floor, trying to hide her obvious blush.

"N-No I'm fine, thank you deary~" I stutter out pulling my sleeve back down and standing up. "We better hurry back to the office, you don't want to be late for class now do you." and with that I rush to the portal. I hear her say a quick goodbye to Undertaker before rushing after me. I hold the door open for her and we both return to the shinigami realm. Both of us sporting bright blushes, and in deep thought.


	14. Chapter 14

okay so far the poll is S/UT-2 S/G-1 and one person can't decide yet. And so people don't get confused I am doing a time skip. This chapter will be about when the girls have graduated. I'm sorry if this makes anyone angry but I don't see a point in writing about them repeating the same things pretty much every chapter. This time skip I hope will make the story flow better.

This is one of last few chapters I will post before I close the poll. Once it ends I will start writing all the romantic scenes you so dearly want XD. This chapter and next will be about Skullina making her big decision about her going over their good and bad traits. If enough people want it I will consider doing multi endings.

Normal POV:

Two months later the London Shinigami Dispatch center is celebrating. For today all new trainees have graduated and become full reapers, secretaries, scythe makers, and many more titles. Every Graduate no matter their job was given a scythe and pair of glasses. The older reapers decided to throw a big party, and that the main garden/courtyard will be the setting. And surprisingly Will was the one to suggest the spot, Grell and Ronald where discussing it with some of the other reapers, when he walked by and circled with a large red marker on a map the others were looking over. Then without a word he returns to he office, leaving a snickering Grell and confused coworkers. This planning started 2 weeks before the actual graduation, and the elder shinigami kept all the details about it a secret, only telling the younger shinigami to dress up nice, most of the young female rapers hit the stores looking for the perfect dresses. While the males just watched the girls scramble, the only girls that didn't go nuts trying to find a dress where Skullina and her girls.

When the day of graduation came the shinigami realm was filled with joy and laughter. Families of the graduating reapers gathered in the largest gym at the training center. The gym had been decorated plainly so no one could trip or get distracted. In all it looked like a high school graduation, but instead of diplomas death scythes and logs were given out. Skullina and the girls had already received theirs, so while the others where doing this they where getting their glasses. Will had wished to be there but sadly had to be the one to call names for the other graduates. The girls are currently waiting patiently outside the door, their mates leaning against the far wall smiling at them. Skullina is looking out the window a small smile on her face when she hears the excited chatter from her girls. She turns her head a second before the door opens, and silences the girls with a small wave of the hand. Everyone files in the girls start looking around excitedly, while the males just chuckle at them. The glasses maker an older man everyone calls 'Pops' tells them to look around for a modal type they like and tell him when they have decided on their designs. Skullina watches as the other girls rush off to look at the many types of glasses, and like when they picked their scythes waits until they have all chosen before she even moves an inch. She looks around while Pops starts working on Ro's glasses.

x

x

Skullina POV:

I stare at all of the colored frames and designs of the glasses. Grell and Undertaker are right beside me, neither one of them says a thing as I pass by aisle after aisle. I surprise them when I ignore all the fancy new types and start looking over the older designs. After a few minutes I see a pair that have fallen off the shelf, I carefully pic them up and dust them off. The frames are black with little mechanical roses on the side. I read the tag attached to them and find the place on the shelf they fell off of. And like I had guessed a small box is placed on the back of the shelf, just behind where the glasses wound be placed. I reach up and grab this and open the lid, moving aside the old tissue paper reveals a beautiful golden bead chain, the beads rotate between roses,skulls,and little cogwheels. I smile and show my find to Grell and Undertaker, they look at me strangely but say nothing. When we rejoin the others Pops has just finished Seria's glasses. I hand him the old glasses and chain and a look of happiness covers his face.

"I was wondering when someone would claim these. Their a special kind of glasses, made when we still put parts of the shinigami's soul into the frames." Pops says starting to clean of the old glasses and chain. "This was done because often reapers would lose them in battle. Adding a bit of the shinigami's soul made it where the glasses could be summoned like a scythe." He starts working on the lenses and finishing up the glasses, he puts a fresh coat of paint on the frames and chain, then places them under a drying lamp. "You where born around when this was being put to an end, taking part of the soul usually weakens the user."

"So your saying that Skullina's glasses are a part of her." Lia says adjusting her black square glasses and silver chain.

"ARRRGGGHH! My head hurts from all this!" Seria yells pulling at her hair, her orange framed glasses slipping down her nose. Ro simply smiles up at me and murmurs out a little complement. I smile at the white frame glasses with sunflowers that she has on. Pops takes the glasses out from under the light and hands them to me. I slip the chain around my neck and clip it to the frame, them put the glasses on over my nose. I didn't really need them because of bad vision, but all shinigami need them to be able to read the cinematic records fully.

"Now Will should just be finishing up with the others, if you want to get dressed for the party you should hurry." Pops states as he stands and grabs his coat off the rack. The other girls scream in excitement, well Ro just did a soft yell, and rush out the door. I sigh and smile over at the males who are covering their ears.

"Can you blame them for being excited, it's their first event away from the female dispatch center." I head to the door and look over my shoulder at them. "You want to see some magic that only female shinigami can master?"

"What kind of magic?" Mark asks starting to follow me out along with the others.

"Yes please do tell us love~"Grell pleads latching onto my arm while Undertaker snickers behind his sleeve.

"Let's just say there is a reason only female shinigami become tailors." I pry Grell off my arm when I see the girls standing in front of one of the large windows in the lobby area. The windows have been opened letting the fall breeze blow in. I join them at the window and smile, giving the order in the ancient language we all step onto the window seal.

"OI! What are you doing we're on the 3rd floor!" Kail yells walking up to us the others not far behind.

"It is easier to make the change this way. And don't worry this was part of our training for the elder females." I say pushing Ro out the window, she screams in surprise, but it turns into giggles. A bright light encircles her making it impossible to see her inside the sphere.

"All right lets do this!" Seria yells fist pumping the air before jumping out the window. Lia just crosses her hands over her chest like a mummy and falls backwards. Both of them are surrounded in a sphere of light like Ro, I turn to face the horrified expressions of our mates. Giving an army salute I step out the window, getting surrounded in my own sphere. I can hear Grell yelling out the window worriedly, along with the others only Undertaker is quiet.

Inside the spheres all of us are using our powers to change our outfits. We can see each other but none of the males can, this is to give us privacy while we change. I focus on the outfit that I want and smile when I feel the fabric start to appear on my body. In my head I see a floor length dress, the top is a deep purple and as the colr goes down the dress it gets lighter, the very bottom of it being a bright silver. The sleeves of the dress are bell shaped and split down the sides and trail down to my knees, silver skull arm rings hold the sleeves just below my shoulders. A choker necklace with a tricolored rose, is around my neck the petals being red,silver,and purple. My long hair has been pulled into two pigtails and curled, my bangs have also been curled making my eyes just barely visible. ( I was thinking of the Greek goddess dresses, and the other dresses are similar in design.) I finish the look with a pair of silver heeled sandals that have ribbons that tie up to my mid-thigh, and light makeup, silver eye shadow, red blush and silver lipstick. I release the sphere and land softly on the paved ground below, looking up I see the girls doing the same. We all decided to have traditional dresses but in our favorite colors. I watch as they release their own spheres and jump to the ground next to me. Ro's dress is shades of blue and white with yellow makeup and accessories, Seria's is green and brown with orange makeup and accessories, and lastly Lia's is black and pale blue with white makeup and accessories. All of them have their hair up like mine but with different hair clips. Ro has water crystals, Lia has clouds, and Seria has trees, mine are of little coffins with chainsaws carved onto them.

Just as I finish checking over the girls outfits is when our mates arrive. All except Undertaker seems either angry or relieved. Grell marches up to me with a frown, he start checking me for injuries and only after he finds none does he stop. This is when they all seem to notice that we have new outfits on. Grell blushes and starts his gushing over how gorgeous we all look. I look at the girls and smile at the giving another order that the men can't understand. The guys all excuse themselves to go change as well, telling us to head on towards the gardens. On the way Lia ask the question that I was not wanted to be said.

"Have you decided which you will be with?" she asks staring up into my bangs, Seria and Ro join in after she seems to break the ice.

"Yeah which are you going to make the true alpha male?" she says wiggling her eyebrows at me, I blush and start walking faster.

"And what have you decided about Grell? I mean about what he did to that Madame Red woman." Ro ask in her whisper like voice. The mention of this brings back the memory from two months ago.

X

X

Skullina POV: ( flashback)

I was sitting in my room working on the assignment for John sensei. It took me almost 2 hours of searching through the cinematic book, but I finally got to the last question. Grell is lounging on my bed working on his own paperwork, well in his case trying to ignore it. Ever since this mourning when he saw the book I was assigned he has been acting weird. On the outside he was his usual flamboyant self, and no one questioned him. But I can tell he is faking it and how worried he really is. I don't see what is so wrong about this woman's book, except that she had a sad past and died very young. I sigh and flip through to the very end of the book to get the answer for the last question.

"How did the person die?" I read aloud to myself as the page I need comes into view. I drop my pen when I read what it says, my eyes going big and I swear my heart stopped beating. I read it aloud to myself my mind still trying to process it. "Angelina Durless was killed by Grell Sutcliff after the two had killed all women on her list that had gone to her doctors office. All the women where prostitutes and had surgery to insure they could not get pregnant. The local police labeled the pair Jack The Ripper, and to humans the killer just vanished. Angelina and Grell had just finished killing the last woman on her list, when Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis arrived. After exchanging their stories about how each came to be where they are, Sebastian and Grell started to battle. Angelina started her own fight with Ciel,who is her sisters son, after getting him pinned against a wall she goes to kill him. His butler appears behind her and is about to kill her first but the boy stops her. After she refuses to kill the boy and turning to Grell, she is stabbed in the chest with Grell's death scythe. She dies at at exactly 2:47 am, to humans she simply died of a heart attack, but all immortals and those exposed to the supernatural can see the true reason of her death." I stop reading and turn to Grell who is now sitting up straight at staring at me with sad eyes.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it." he says sitting off the bed and turning his sad gaze to the floor.

"Can you at least tell me why you killed her?" I ask writing down the answer on my worksheet and closing the cinematic book.

"At the time I was just mad at her for being so weak. For losing her lust for blood and revenge." he looks up at me with a sad smile. "After Will dragged me back to dispatch I didn't even understand why I did it anymore. If you can't trust me anymore because of this I understand." he gathers his things and leaves my room, the door closing softly behind him. I fall back into my seat not quite sure how to handle this. Part of me is angry that he killed someone who trusted him, and the other is sad that he thinks that I would not trust him after this. I do feel a little wary of him now but i just can't feel any true hatred towards him. I sit there for hours it seems just trying to sort out my own thoughts.

"What have I gotten myself into now." I say to myself putting my head in my hands and crying softly. I don't know if they are tears of sadness or frustration but either way the still fall.

( flashback end )

x

x

Skullina POV:

"Skullina!" I blink and focus on the person in front of me. Its Flame he is waving his hand in front of my face. I smile and swat his hand away before giving him a hug. He is wearing a samurai blue samurai outfit with his new scythe attached on his left side. ( I was thinking of the outfit like Sesshomaru wears, but in shades of blue. I will correct things later if my descriptions of things are wrong.) His long blue hair has been pulled into a high ponytail and braided. He looks like he just stepped out of a japanese samurai movie.

"Sorry flame I was just thinking some things over." I say releasing him from my hug.

"No problem, and by the way you look amazing. As do all of you ladies." he says smiling at all of us, his eyes seeming to be overrun in happiness. i then notice that he has already gotten his glasses as well. They are circular with somewhat bulky dark blue frames, the chain is made of blue beads that look like a dragon, the head of the dragon is where the chain connects to the glasses, making it look as if the dragon is biting down on them. "And your dates are walking up behind you now. I will see you later Skullina, I have to go find my parents."

"Okay good luck on finding them." I say waving at him as he heads off into the crowd. I turn around to see Grell and Undertaker walking up, my eyes going big when I see them. Grell is wearing a red and black silk dress that goes down past his knees. His hair is up in a bun with most of it hanging down and curled. And again if you didn't know he was male you would think he was just a flat-chested woman. (if you haven't seen the kuroshitsuji musical 2, i'm trying to describe the dress Grell wore in it.) Undertaker is beside him wearing his reaper outfit, making it look like his statue has come to life. His hair has been braided and his bangs pinned back letting his eyes show, I blush at the way he smiles at me and it makes another memory flash in my mind.

X

X

Skullina POV: (flashback: 1 month ago in undertakers shop.)

After saying goodbye to Grell me and Undertaker head off to his shop. He was made my official trainer for scythe control. Every new recruit no matter what type of job they are training for is assigned one. You are partnered with an older shinigami with similar or of the same scythe type. So for the past 2 weeks I have been training with him, and when we are not training I help him around the shop.

"M'dear I have to finish up one of my guests~" he says as we step into the front room of his shop, we remove our cloaks placing them over one of the empty coffins. "While I finish her up you are free to do as you please~" he says with a mischievous chuckle as he heads off to his operating room. It is by no means anywhere like a hospital's room but is designed like one, which is why I call it this.

"All right Undertaker, just tell me when you get hungry or need anything." I shout after him not fully trusting him to only be working on one of his 'guests'. I shake my head and decide to tidy up the front room while I have the time. I quickly sweep the floors and wash the windows and counter. I grab the duster and start to dust off the coffins, when I get about halfway done with them I start to feel like I'm being watched. I ignore it and continue to work, just as I get to the final coffin I hear the swish of a blade coming towards me. I jump swiftly to the right just as a large silver blade buries itself where I was just standing. I look up to see Undertaker smiling at me still standing in the position with both hands on his scythe. He pulls it out of the floor making it seem like nothing, like the stone floor was nothing but loose sand.

"I thought you had a 'Guest' to deal with?" I say summoning my scythe and dodging another attack from him. He chuckles and swings at me again forcing me into a corner of the shop.

"I finished her up early~ Eheehee~" He readies his scythe for another swing, giving me a cheshire smile. "So I thought we could have a little fun~" he swings his scythe and I jump up into the air. I land on it running up the staff aiming to kick him in the face, he grabs my ankle and holds me up in the air by it. He just stands there letting me dangle upside down. "Have I won already?~" he asks poking me in the stomach with his scythe and laughing madly.

"Not a chance in the realms." I say swinging my own scythe at him. He releases his hold on my ankle and jumps backwards, just barely missing my blade. I jump over him and run out the kitchen door. "We don't want to destroy your lovely shop, now do we?" I say as I lead him to the part of the cemetary that has yet to be used. I stop and swing my scythe behind me and answered by the sound of both our blades clashing. The empty grounds filled with the sound of metal hitting metal as we fight each other. This goes on until Undertaker catches me off guard. He using the blunt side of his scythe to knock my legs out from under me. I fall to the ground and my scythe is pulled from my hands, he presses the blade of his scythe against my neck.

"I win m'dear~" he says smiling down at me before removing his scythe. He holds out a hand and I take it, he pulls me up but misjudged the strength needed for it. He ends up pulling me into his chest and making us both topple to the ground. I had closed my eyes when he started to pull me up, and now I'm scared to open them. "Are you alright Skullina?" I do open my eyes when he says that, it's the first time he has used my name. He usually calls me deary or m'dear. I feel something shift under me and realize the position we are in. I am laying on top of him with one leg on each side of him at the hips. My hands are on his chest and I can feel his are both on my waist. I look up at his face and blush like crazy. His hat his nowhere to be seen having been knocked off when we fell. His silver hair is spread beneath him and his bangs have fallen to the sides revealing his eyes. I find myself staring into them, trying to find a word to describe them. They seem to hold so much wisdom and care, but at the same time I can see pain and anger in them. I start to wonder just what all Undertaker has been through to make his eyes like this. I feel him shift under me again, realizing how uncomfortable he must be and jump up. I back away hiding behind m mass of hair, and stuttering out a line of apologies. He waves it off and I see the blush he is trying to hide as he retrieves his hat. We both head back inside the shop spending the rest of the day in awkward silence, well minus his usual chuckles to his 'Guests'.

(Flashback end)


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay I am remaking the pol now so cast your votes soon I have extended the end date to 8/18/2013. It will be a blind poll this time and I will not be giving my own vote in it I will reveal the final results on the 18th. Andy sorry for shortness of this chapter.**

x

x

Normal POV:

The dispatch courtyard had been transformed into a beautiful undersea theme. Tables where decorated with blue cloths and seashells, large underwater backdrops have been hung on the sides of the building to block the windows, all the senior shinigami that are in charge of operating one of the game stands or food tables are dressed in blue suits or dresses. Even Will has dressed up in a blue suit and tie as he stands at the entrance guiding the young reapers inside. The courtyard has been set up so that the tables line the sides of it to make a sort of dance floor in the middle. If you asked any of the young reapers their opinion on the set up most would say, 'I think our sempai's were trying to make a human prom night' or 'Wow.' A female shinigami named Claire was put in charge of being the DJ. She yells out for the kids to hit the dance floor and starts playing 'insert whatever song you want', but all that happens is the young reapers seeming to separate with the girls on one side and boys on the other. All the older shinigami visibly sweat drop at this, and some laugh at the way Claire is trying so hard to get them to dance.

x

x

POV: ( Skullina/Grell/Undertaker and the other girls/mates)

"This is just sad." Seria says with a sigh and shaking her head

"Why don't we break the ice, we are the only ones with actual dates?" Lia states dragging Kail onto the dance floor making the others laugh. Seria yells excitedly pushing Mark out onto the floor as well, making the poor man nearly faceplant the floor. Ro tugs on on Alex's sleeve asking if he wants to dance, he smiles and leads her to the dance floor. Skullina sees Flame standing next to an older woman and man, she motions for him to join them and he hurries over.

"Skullina I would like you to meet my parents, my mother Yuki and father Kazuki." he says motioning to each in turn. I bow to them and they bow back in greeting. Flame must get his looks from his mother, the woman is just a little shorter than him with long blue hair, his father has dark brown hair both of them are wearing Japanese yukata's with dragon designs.

"It is so nice to finally meet the young woman who worked with my son." Yuki says smiling at Skullina kindly and folding her hands in front of her.

"I am honored to meet you as well, I was lucky to be partnered with your son." Skullina reply's smiling back at the woman.

"Will someone please tell us what they are saying!" Grell shouts in frustration and glaring at Skullina. Skullina laughs at this before bowing to Flames parents and rejoining Grell and Undertaker. "Since when do you speak Japanese?" Grell asks puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms over his chest in a child like mannor.

x

Skullina POV:

"I had to learn every language where my future mate could possibly be. But I learned Japanese when I was around 300 years old, or 3 in human years." I reply and smiling up at him. I turn my gaze to the dance floor to see that other couples have joined in now. "Looks like Lia's plan worked out"

"Do you want to dance ~?" Undertaker asks stepping up beside me and smiling down at me.

"Why do you get the first dance?" Grell says latching onto my arm and pulling me closer to him.

"I'm not a really big dancer." I murmur making both men smile at me mischievously, I visibly sweatdrop at this. "What are you two planning?" I say with a shaky voice and a slight glare.

"So our dear Skullina doesn't dance much~" Grell says tightening his hold on my arm and winking at Undertaker.

"Ehehehee~ We will have to fix that m'dear Skullina~" Undertaker says latching onto my other arm. He and Grell then proceed to drag me onto the dance floor, and only stop when we reach the very center of the room. The song changes and Grell pulls me close to him, he starts somekind of ballroom dance that ends with him spinning me into Undertakers arms. This continues for about 3 songs. During this time I started to really think about each of them.

(~inner thought time ;)~ )

~Grell is hyper, crazy, flamboyant, and many other things people judge him for badly. But he is also sweet, determined, loyal(to whatever he is focused on). He may have killed Madame Red for no reason, but he didn't try to hide it from me or lie about it. He was always trying to skip work just to be with me during my classes with Zach sensei. Claiming he doesn't trust me being in a room with deadly gorgeous men.'His words not mine' And from what some of the other reapers have told me, Grell has stopped flirting with guys as much. They say that ever since he became my mate that he slowly stopped it, even Sebastian had thanked me for getting him to stop chasing him. But I didn't do anything. I love Grell for who he is, and that includes his crazy drama queen self.~

Grell spins me into Undertaker and goes to get something to drink for all of us. Undertaker pulls me close with a hand on my waist and the other clasping mine. My free hand is on his shoulder and I stare into his smiling face.

~Undertaker my crazy silver haired mortician. He is scatter brained, childish, laughs a lot, sleeps in coffins. I love every part of him, his bad traits are what I love about him. But the obvious good traits that others see are that he is honest, caring, protective. He always made me feel better when I was stressed about training or something was bothering me. Even when he would pop out of nowhere and scare me, I couldn't stay mad at him for longer than an hour. He shared something special with me, he told me about Claudia, about how she was his human lover and how she died in the war. ( I don't want to get into any fancy details about her right now XP sorry) He was tough while training me with my scythe but never pushed me to hard. He even made me my own coffin for me to sleep in he says he is still trying to add final details to it, so it is currently in his room at our house. It seems he even started to not bug papa Will as much, he hasn't told me why they where fighting but I don't mind. I can wait until he is ready to tell me, I love the man and everything about him.~

The song ends and we stop dancing Grell waves us over to a table in the back. Undertaker holds my hand as he leads me through the crowd of younger reapers. I sit down with a sigh and rest my head on the table. I can fight a swarm of demons, spar with Undertaker for 2 days straight, but dancing... I feel on the brink of death. I turn my head to glare softly at my two mates, Grell hides behind a snickering Undertaker. I sit up straight when I feel a familiar spell hitting me. Seems even mama Karina is pushing me to make a decision, that was a telepathic message telling me to decide by tonight. I since the other girls behind me and stand up from the table, and with out turning to them give them the order.

"Girls tonight is when the final bonds for you will be made." I stare blankly at Grell and Undertaker who are confused.

"So you have decided?" Lia asks in a monotone voice.

"I have." I turn to them with a strained smile. "Now go have fun I have to tell them now." they all nod and pull their mates away all heading to different areas. I turn back to my own mates before heading to the garden area, I wish to have as much privacy as possible. The follow me silently through the garden of the dispatch center, I lead them to the very center of it where the fountain is. Taking a deep breath I turn to face them, hoping that my desicion will not make one of them hate me.


	16. Poll Results n' Stuff XD

Wow ok so the results are :

Skullina/Grell : 9

Skullina/Undertaker :6

We were so close to a tie on this one but Grell won this one. Okay I will start working on the story line about Grell and Skullina.

I want to know if I should write a separate version for Undertaker/Skullina. I would start it at chapter 15, like I am doing with Grell's version, and go from there.

Well anyways about the next actual chapter, I will try to have it done by sometime this week.

I also want to thank everyone who has supported this story by following or favoriting or reviewing this story. I really appreciate it.


	17. Chapter 16

sorry for this being late I got caught up in family issues again .XP Okay this is my first time trying to write something even close to being all mushy. I don't know if it is any good but here it is, I will redo it later if noone likes it much.

* * *

Me: Okay lets do this...'typing sounds fill the room'

Grell: What are you typing? 'leans over shoulder'

Me: AHHH!'closes laptop quickly' You are not allowed to read it.

Grell: 'glares at suspiciously' Why are you blushing?

Undertaker: Because she is writing fluffy love scenes~ 'eats bone cookie'

ME: UNDERTAKER! 'flinches when evil glare is felt behind me'

Grell: About who darling~'readying chainsaw'

Me: 'hug laptop to chest' RUNNNN! 'runs out of room at top speed with Grell chasing me'

Undertaker: Ehehehe~ Guess I have to do it. 'Cheshire grin while foldng hands under chin' Mai Koujo does not own Black Butler or its characters.

Grell: GET BACK HERE AND LET ME SEE THAT LAPTOP!

Me: NEVER!' knocks Undertakers hat off as she runs by him'

Undertaker: 'picks up hat, smile getting wider' She only owns her original characters and the storyline for this fic.

* * *

Skullina POV:

"So why did you lead us out to the middle of the garden?" Grell asks sitting down on one of the benches near us. "And what was with all that the girls said."

"Yes what did you decide on m'dear~?" Undertaker asks joining Grell on the bench.

"I will explain everything and ask you to remain quiet while I do." I say twisting my fingers in my dress nervously. They both nod that they will so I take a seat on the bench opposite them. Taking a deep breath I start to tell them everything. "You both know that we are now mates and bonded for are immortal lives. But we have yet to consummate that vow, and yes I mean that we will have to have sex. But for an alpha female it is more difficult to do this, we have two mates to make a bond with. We are forced to decide which man will be our first." I look away feeling a blush cover my face again. "We are told to make the choice based on their personality's,treatment towards us, and most importantly their souls. But also because of the effects of doing this." I stop giving them a chance to ask questions about what I have said so far.

"So you are telling us that we have to take your virginity." Grell deadpans causing the Undertaker to burst into giggles, and my face to turn as red as my hair.

"Blunt as ever deary." Undertaker states his voice not his usual carefree tone, even if he is still snickering.

"B - Basically yes. But whoever does will .." I stop trying to find the right words for it

"Will what m'dear?" I look up at both of them using all my will power to stay serious.

"Whoever takes my virginity will gain powers like me and the girls. We each can use an element, it is why we are in a pack. Only females who have the ability to control one of the elements are allowed into a pack. And each pack can only have one of each type, the types are fire, water, earth, and air. Whoever I choose will get the power over one of these elements. The girls mate will have the same element as them."

"What element are you Skullina?" Grell ask seeming to be taking this surprisingly well.

"Alphas can control all of the elements. But other than just gaining power over an element you gain physical strength as well. You will become 10 times as strong and have the speed of lightning. Each male also gets different traits to help them, most of the time its things that you lacked before."

"So who did you pick." Grell asks standing up with his arms crossed over his chest. Undertaker stands as well unpinning his bangs making me smile as I walk over to them.

"I love both of you evenly so please do not be mad at my decision."

"M'dear we know you love us, I promise I will not change my feelings towards either of you." Undertaker state taking my hand and kissing the top of it.

"You know me I can't really stay mad at anyone for long~" Grell says taking my other hand and kissing it as well.

"Thank you." I whisper feeling tears about to fall. I close my eyes and pull one of my hands away. I hear him walk away leaving me and my choice alone to talk. I open my eyes and stare into the familiar yellow-green eyes I love. He is staring at me in complete shock, his mouth hanging open showing off all his pointed teeth. I reach up and close his mouth, giggling at him when he blushes. "Grell I.."He stops me from talking when he kisses me. I just stand there to shocked to do anything. When he pulls away his face is flushed and he bits his lip.

"Grell..." I don't know what to say even my training with the elder females said nothing of this. The way my heart is beating fast and I feel I can't breath.

"I - I ..." He stutters trying to tell me something. He takes a big breath and stands up straight looking me straight in the eyes. "I love you!" He screams at me and scaring away some birds that were at the fountain behind us. I stand there just staring at him, eyes wide and a hand over my mouth. I stay like that until I can't take it anymore. I bust out laughing holding my sides and double over to the ground. "OY! Whats so funny, I tell you I love you and get laughed at."

"I'm not laughing at what you said" giggle "but how you said it." I say between giggles and standing back up. "Only you would yell it out like that."

"Utta?" he looks a t me blankly for a minute seeming to think it over. Then he smiles and starts giggling along with me, his teeth shining in the moonlight. "But you love me for it ne~" he says pulling me into his arms and rubbing his cheek on my head.

"Yes for only I could love a blood obsessed woman." I say wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I may have the brain of a woman, but I still have the body of a man. But you never cared about that, you always loved me for who I am." He lifts my chin up making me look into his eyes. "Not to be blunt or pushy but when do we have to..." He stops talking his cheeks turning a slight pink.

"I - I was told to make the b - bond t- tonight." I stutter out burying my face in his chest.

"Do you want to stay until the party is over or go now?" I look up at him in shock not believing what he just said. He waves his hands around and backs away some. "I - I don't mean to rush you I just wanted to know how you want to do this. If we go now we avoid Undertaker hearing anything, but you miss celebrating with your girls."

"It's fine Grell. Thank you for thinking about my feelings in this. I think we should go now, but what about Undertaker he doesn't like parties much." I say as we start heading out of the garden area.

"Knowing him he is probably picking on Will, that or he has already sneaked off to his shop." Grell takes my hand as we reach the dance floor again. We quickly work our way through the crowd of young reapers. Once through we head to the exit, papa Will is still guarding the door and give the two of us a strange look.

"Sutcliff I would think you would want to stay the whole night." he pushes up his glasses and lifts an eyebrow at us. "Why are you leaving so early and without the Undertaker?"

"It has to do with the bonding papa Will." I say as calmly as I can. He thinks over what I said and turns pink when he realizes what I mean. He waves us through and tell us he will tell Undertaker to go to his shop for the night if he sees him. I hug him and he goes stiff before giving me an awkward hug back. I rush back to Grell's side and we head off, I make a portal to our house and we step through. We don't say anything to each other and head up to our rooms. I quickly change out of my dress and take a quick bath. When I exit the bathroom now dressed in a dark purple nightgown, Grell is siting on my bed having changed into a pair of red sorts and a black shirt. He has taken his hair down and removed his makeup. I walk over to him and sit down beside him my face flushed and heart beating fast. Grell pulls me onto his lap making me straddle him and bushing back my bangs looks into my eyes.

"I'll do my best to make it hurt as less as possible." he whispers to me pulling me into a kiss. (AN? I"m sorry but I will note be doing lemon here, like I said i don't know how to right them well. If people want it or I can find someone to help me with it I wil make one for this story. I don't see a need for one at the moment though. Sorry if this makes anyone mad.)

All I remember after that was slight pain then unbelievable pleasure. Grell made me feel so weak and vulnerable to everything, like just a simple touch could be my undoing. I remember screaming his name and him mine both of us moaning in pleasure. What made it harder for me was the connection with the other girls, I can see and feel all of their ceremonies happening as well. When my body tensed and felt as if it were going to explode I screamed out. Grell letting his own scream fell beside me and both of us fell into a deep sleep. I felt safe there in his arms but something was telling me a big change is coming, something that will shake all of the shinigami realm and more.

* * *

? POV:

"So the little girls have finally completed the bonds~" I muse to myself as I look into the pool of water showing the shinigami realm.

"Yes my lady." my servant reply's arriving just in time to hear me say that.

"Our plan will commence in a months time, for now let us watch them it should be very entertaining." I lean my arms against the edge of the large basin the water is in, staring into the truthful waves with malicious intent and a twisted smile. "Give me a good show my old friends~'Que evil laughing'" I stay there watching the changes start to unfold in the objects of my attention. Touching the surface of the water with the tip of my clawed finger I smile more softly.

"It is strange how such a simple thing can affect so much~ My dear little Skullina what will you do Hmmmm~"

* * *

Skullina POV:

It's been two weeks since I made the first bond with Grell, and during that time I have been watching him like a hawk. The new powers he will have can surface at anytime. I have been sticking close to him and going with him on every reaping assignment. He understands why I have been practically stalking him and apparently finds it flattering. Undertaker has said nothing about what I told them the night of the dance or about me and Grell. I still spend time with him by helping him with his shop, or just simply taking naps together in one of the coffins. But none of this is what is bothering me so much right now, its why I am currently in the hospital wing of dispatch. I passed out while training with Ronald and Grell a little while ago. I feel just fine but with Grell being who he is rushed me over here. The doctor said I could go home for now and that he will call me when the test results are back. Grell had them test me for almost everything that the doctors considered a I exit the hospital wing I am surprised to see practically everyone I know outside it. Even papa Will is standing against the wall trying to look uncaring as usual. The girls and their mates are all there along with Ronald, Flame, Grell, and Undertaker. Walking up to Grell I slap him on the back of the head playfully.

"What did you tell them that even got papa Will down here." I say shaking my head at him and placing a hand on my hip.

"N- Nothing! Ronald was the one who went and got Will, the others just followed them." Grell wines crying anime tears and pouting at me. I yelp when Undertaker pulls me into a hug from behind. He rests his chin on my shoulder and gives me a loopy grin.

"Now now ~ Skullina don't be so hard on him." he says wagging a finger at me. "Everyone was just worried about you, none of us have seen you pass out before."

"I know and I hope to keep it from happening again, the doctor said he will call me when the test results are done." I say leaning into Undertakers chest to which he reacts by wrapping his arm around me tighter. "Until then I am to as he put it 'Stop being the perfect house wife and put my feet up.'. In other words just go home and rest even though I feel perfectly fine."

"Well even if you feel fine as your supervisor I must insist that you do as he says." Will states pushing away from the wall and starting to walk away. "Until you receive the test results from him consider yourself on vacation." he disappears before I can object to anything leaving me to stand there and puff out my cheeks in anger.

"Skullina just do as he says for once, this hasn't happened to you before so you need to be careful." Seria says starting to pull Mark away with Ro and Lia following her with their mates. "You may be our alpha but you can't fight everything alone. Nor are you some kind of indestructible machine, even if me are immortal." she says before turning down the next hall leaving only me Flame and my mates in the hallway. Flame musses up my hair before leaving with Ronald to go meet up with his date Ronald set up.

"Well lets go home now dearies~" Undertaker says in a singsong voice before skipping down the hall and pulling me with him. Grell yelling behind us to wait for him, and running after us causing his heeled boots to click loudly down the hall.


	18. Chapter 17

Wahhh! I'm so sorry this is so late coming out, I've just been really busy lately with things. I am in the process of looking at colleges I can attend and finding a job that I can do well. T ^ T Not to mention deciding on if I will be living with my aunt or staying in my hometown/state for these things. I will be doing my best to get chapters out as soon as I can to you guys. Again I'm sorry about my random updates for my stories, I will try to get a schedule set up soon.

Me: Okay lets do this 'looks around area to make sure its safe' now on to the next -

Undertaker: You need to find better hiding spots m'dear

Me: AHHHHHH! 'runs away with laptop at top speed, passing Grell as he steps out of bedroom.'

Grell: What the... 'stares after me before joining Undertaker.' So is it my turn to say it?

Undertaker: Indeed it is m'dear~ 'hides in random coffin nearby'

Grell: O..kay... Well anyways Mai Koujo does not own any of the black butler/kuroshituji characters. She only owns all her OC's and the plot for this fic.

Undertaker: Very nice miss Grell.

Grell: Thanks Darling~

* * *

Skullina POV:

Not good.

This is so not good.

I keep repeating this to myself in my head as I sit in the bathroom next to the toilet. I woke up this morning and had to rush in here, my stomach emptying itself of last nights dinner. I sat their for gods know how long waiting for my stomach to settle. Once it does I stand up on shaky legs and exit the bathroom, having brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth before doing so. When I exit back out into my bedroom I am greeted by the worried expressions of my mates. Grell and Undertaker are both sitting on my bed and seemed to be discussing something before I came out. Grell stands and walks over to me moving my bangs and checking my temperature.

"She doesn't have a fever but she was throwing up like there was no tomorrow." he says leading me over to my bed and forcing me back under the covers. "You are staying home today I will explain everything to Willie~" I sigh and get back out of bed walking into my closet and changing into my work clothes. "Hey did you even hear what I said you need to stay home!" Grell shouts at me when I leave the closet.

"Yes I heard you and I will be fine if I start feeling any worse I will go straight to the doctors. And if it makes you feel better I can spend today catching up on my paperwork for the month." I say heading out of my room and down to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast.

"M'dear if you insist on going to work at least bring it to my shop where I can keep an eye on you." Undertaker states with an almost pleading tone and wrapping an arm around my waist while I am cooking the omelets. "We just worry about you and this has been going on for 3 days now."

"I know, I know and I understand I'm a little worried to. I have already asked for another appointment with the doctor, It is tomorrow at 4:00 hopefully he can tell me what is going on." I say putting the finished food on the table for him and Grell. I opt out of eating this morning not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier. "Grell I know you will follow me anyways so just come with me to pick up my work. Then you can take me to Undertakers after we explain everything to papa Will."

"That seems reasonable doesn't deary." Undertaker says patting the still grumbling Grell on the shoulder. "I will be working in the back room most of the day so if you need me I'll be there." Undertaker says putting his dishes in the sink and giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving to his shop. I sigh and take Grell's plate when he finishes and quickly wash it along with Undertakers. Once done I grab the paperwork I brought home with me along with Grell's and we head to the portal door. Grell wraps an arm around me and pulls me through it and into the main entrance of the dispatch center. I head off towards my department 'London Dispatch Special Field Team', I am the head of this department and take my job seriously. Basically it is a team of top shinigami from all job types that have _other_ powers. Grell follows me still with his arm around my waist protectively.

"Flame I need to talk to you please." I say once I open the door and see the blue-haired man at his desk. He give me an okay and I head to my office that is at the back of the room. Entering my office i head to my desk and start grabbing the paperwork I need done today. I have everything I need by the time Flame appears at my door.

"What is it Skully?" he asks using the nickname he has called me since our second week of training. He has his hair in the usual high ponytail and his glasses are hanging down on his chest, Flame is probably one of the very few shinigami that actually uses the chain on his glasses.

"I am going to be doing my work at the Undertaker's shop today and possibly tomorrow as well. While I am gone you are in charge and you know what to do if the girls do anything stupid or bad." I say filling out a form stating what I just said to turn in to the front desk workers.

"Your still getting sick aren't you?" he says with a frown and looking at me with worried eyes. "I understand and will keep your girls under control as best I can."

"Thank you Flame now Grell you need to get to your own job, don't worry I am heading straight to Undertakers shop now." I say pushing him and Flame out of my office and locking the door behind me. He pouts at me and give me the hurt puppy stare trying to get me to cave in to letting him skip work today. "Grell you have field work today and the paperwork from last month and this month to do. If you don't get it done Will is going to end up taking your scythe again." When I say the last part he gasp over-dramatically in horror and runs out of the room. "Well thank you Flame contact me if anything serious happens." I say following the route Grell left by and waving goodbye to him over my shoulder. I leave he building and make a portal to Undertakers shop my appearance changing to my human form. In my human form I have black hair that is tied into two large braids and bright blue eyes. My reaper outfit turns into silver and black dress that reaches the floor, the corset and top of it are silver with black ribbons and the skirt is solid black. I trade my reaper glasses for a pair of simple black framed glasses with a silver chain, my boots change into knee high silver ones with a 3 inch heel, on my left ring finger is the large green ring Undertaker gave me. All humans that come hear are told I am his wife and after one of the woman that came asked about me not having a ring,... well after a small argument with him about it I finally accepted his ring. I didn't want to take it because it was so special to him, it was the ring he was going to give to Claudia.

"Undertaker." I call out calmly letting him know I'm here as I head to the front of the shop and place my work on the desk. I sit down on the high stool and start filling out the forms and signing what is needed. I don't even flinch when I feel a pair of thin but strong arms wrap around my waist. But I do blush slightly when he starts to nuzzle his face into my neck. "Undertaker I thought you had work to do today." I say placing another completed form to the side and looking at the grinning man out of the corner of my eye.

"I finished the lad already and thought I would spend time with you." he reply's lifting me up suddenly before placing me on his lap after sitting on the stool himself. He rests his chin on my head as he watches me fill out another form and sign the bottom of it. After about 20 minutes of this I finish all the papers I brought with me. Undertaker just holding me around the waist gently with one of his silly grins watching me the whole time. "Done m'dear?"

"For today yes." I reply simply and lean back into him and closing my eyes. I love moments like this, just being able to be close to Undertaker and rest quietly. It really helps at times like these to keep me sane and not become a stressed shinigami. "And knowing you there is something you want to do today isn't there?" I look up at him through my bangs and into his own, having learned perfectly well what he wants by now.

"You know me well wife~" he pokes me in the nose with one of his nails and starts to giggle when I stand up puffing my cheeks out. "The little Earl has requested us to attend a ball of sorts. His fiance has heard of me being married and wishes to meet you."

"Do you mean Elizabeth Midford I have heard of her but never met the girl. Why does she want to have a party just to meet me?" I say with a sigh as I collect all my paperwork and place it in a pile on the desk.

"The little lady is a strange one and very hyper at that."

"Grell told me that she hung him from the ceiling the first time they met. Thought he was a lovely decoration and tied a rope around his neck and got him up there somehow." I chuckle at the thought of Grell in his butler form hanging from a ceiling.

"Put him in a white dress too, he found the thing utterly repulsive and how does he put it..." Undertaker trails off trying to remember what Grell usually says about those things.

"I believe you are looking for the phrase, 'White is so plain and dull why could it not be the lovely passionate red.'" I say doing my best impression of Grell and moving my body side to side like he usually does. "Anyways I'm guessing you want me to go to this party so you can show off your new bride."

"Ehihi~ you know me to well m'dear." he reply disappearing into one of the back rooms and returning with a large box tied with a black ribbon. "I even made a dress for you to wear to it~" I smile at this as I take the box from him and set it on the counter to open it. He may not look it but Undertaker is a very talented person when it comes to making clothes. But when you factor in all the dead bodies he has had to sew back together its understandable.

"So I have to dress up and go by my human name just so you can claim me as yours." I say poking his cheek and smiling at him while shaking my head playfully. "Alright but what do we tell Grell about this, humans will not take kindly to me having two husbands."

"I have already asked Willie~ boy to keep him busy while we are gone." Undertaker answers before skipping around the room and looking over one of his 'supposed' to be finished 'Guests'.

"And what exactly is papa Will going to have Grell do while we are gone, hmmm~?" I turn to face him with a raised brow and hands on my hips. "I also need to know when this ball is going to happen Undertaker."

"Ehhehi~ the invitation is sitting on the counter deary."

With a sigh I walk back behind the counter again and start looking through the papers. I find the invitation sitting under one of the skulls that are strewn around the shop. I quickly read over it and my eyes go big and I puff out my cheeks angrily. I rush over to undertaker and slap him on the back of the head. Hard.

"Undertaker you madman this says the ball is today and in 4 hours no less!" I shout at him and only getting a cackle in return as he takes in my puffed out cheeks and reddened face. "This isn't funny Undertaker how am I supposed t-" I cut off there when a wave of dizziness washes over me, causing me to sway side to side and hold a hand to my head. My vision gets blurry and I lean against one of the coffins trying to steady myself.

"Skullina... are you alright deary?" Undertaker asks worriedly his amused smile turning into a small frown when he see's me leaning on the coffin. He says something else but I don't hear it. All I remember after that is feeling my body fall forwards and seeing the flash of grey and black of Undertaker rushing to me. My mind slipping into a familiar inky darkness that I wish I never had met.


	19. Chapter 18

Okay sorry this one took a while for me to do. I rushed a little with this chapter so I don't know how good it will be. Also a question for everyone who reads any of my stories. I keep getting friend requests on the facebook I made for fanfiction and wanted to say that I don't mind getting the requests but if it is any of you tell me your fanfiction names if you are wanting to talk to me at all. I have no idea who's who because no one has told me anything. You don't have to tell me but if you were trying to talk to me through facebook it would be easier on me if I could know which of you is which when I send a reply on either site. I don't mean to sound weird or anything by asking this but it has been bothering me for a while now.

Me : WHERE IS MY LAPTOP!

Skullina: I think Grell has it. 'eats from my secret candy stash'

Me:...'realization in 3... 2.. 1.' WHAT! 'Runs off to find Grell.

Skullina: Well guess it's my turn again... Mai Koujo does not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or its characters. She only owns the OC's used and the plot of the story.

Me: GRELL! GET BACK HERE NOW!. 'running around house chasing Grell'

Grell: Not until I read what you wrote about me! 'clutches laptop tighter to chest and picks up speed.'

Skullina: ...Why do I put up with this...

* * *

Skullina POV:

I just stare at the doctor with a blank face as he leaves the room after telling me my test results. I slowly put my clothes back on after removing the hospital gown, my movements robot like and silent. After straightening out my clothes and deciding I am presentable again I exit the room. I walk down the halls and out into the lobby where Undertaker is waiting for me. To any passer by he seems to be overly happy to be in a hospital, but I can tell he is faking his smile for once and is really worried inside. When he sees me he stands quickly and rushes over his smile faltering when he sees my strained expression.

"Deary..."

"I need to see Grell..."

"He is still out working in the field unfortunately and won't be back until tomorrow." Undertaker wraps an arm around my shoulders and leads me out of the small hospital. When I passed out Undertaker carried me to the nearest hospital that was in the human realm. All I remember is yelling at him about the party before passing out then waking up on a hospital bed. "Now tell me what the doctor said and why you need to see Grell so bad."

"Guess." I say with a small smile that he returns with an even wider one.

"Ah so m'lady wishes to play that game does she~ Well then what is my time limit on answering it?"

"Until we see Grell again because that is when I will reveal the answer to you both." I say as we reach the front of his shop and head inside. My gaze lands on the dress box still seated on the counter and I let out a sigh.

"I hate to make you go after just getting out of the hospital, but if we don't go the earl will have my head." He says with a giggle and heading to the back room to presumably make tea for us.

"And why would he be so angry as to take your head?" I pick up the box and head into the 'bedroom' in the back of the shop to change into my dress. I feel my eye twitch when I see the full outfit in the mirror next to the door. The dress makes me look like a human school teacher and even has a pair of knee high black boots with silver buttons on them. I style my hair into two large buns with one on each side of my head, but leave most of it down to hang in large spiral curls over my shoulders. (think sailor moon style) I left my bangs hanging in my face like usual and put on my make up. I stop and stare at my reflection for a moment trying to decide what to do about the scar. One thing that doesn't change when I change forms is the scar on my face. It is an exact copy of the one the Undertaker has stretching across my right cheek and disappearing under my bangs diagonally over my left eye.

"Don't hide it my love." I jump when Undertaker speaks from beside me, turning around quickly to face he smiling mortician. He reaches up and traces the scar on my face with a nail, the gentle touch sending shivers up my spine and a blush to my cheeks. "I see it as a sign to all that you are mine in a ways, I do wonder why you have it though m'dear."

"My bond to you and Grell is stronger than the others, while they only get the hair colors of their mates alphas get some of the physical traits of theirs. It is in a way what you said, a way for others to know I belong to you, I have a scar on my face like yous and a birthmark like Grell's on my back." I say as I look over the clothes he has put on, well in this case not put on. He is wearing his usual attire but these look cleaner and less worn, his old top hat still perched atop his head. "You make me change yet you wear the same thing as you always do?" I say shaking my head and letting out a slightly annoyed sigh.

"I am wearing my mortician's attire~" skipping out and into the small kitchen leaving me to follow him with an irritated frown. "The little earl is sending a carriage to pick us up in about.." he pulls out an old pocket-watch from one of his sleeves popping the clasp open "Five minutes."

"WHAT! How long was I passed out for Undertaker it was nearly 1:00 pm when I finished my work."

"You were asleep for at least 2 hours and another 30 minutes talking to the doctor." My black cloak is thrown towards me and I catch it just in time before a candle is knocked over. Once I have put it on I am being dragged outside to the front of the shop. When we get there a carriage is waiting with Sebastian holding the door open for us, he has on one of his fakely sweet smiles and is staring at me with an amused expression.

"My Lady Skullina, Master Undertaker." Sebastian says with a bow causing Undertaker to snicker behind one of his sleeves. I rest my right elbow on my left hand while rubbing at my head with the other hand. These two will be the death of me one of these days, if not Undertaker and his childish antics it'll be Sebastian and his smug attitude.

"Sebastian I have news you will love to hear." I say as Undertaker enters the carriage and turning to wait for me to follow.

"And what is that my lady?" He holds a hand out to help me into the carriage and I take it climbing in with ease. I sit down next to Undertaker and turn my smirking face back towards the demon butler.

"Grell will not be coming tonight to my knowledge, Will has him working all night and tomorrow." I can't help the giggle that escapes when I see his shoulders visibly relax at that news.

"I am sorry to hear that " he goes to shut the door but pauses with it open just enough that you can see his eyes. With a devious smirk and evil glint in his eyes he says something I wish I could smack him for. "And congratulations Lady Skullina." he closes the carriage door leaving me like I said wishing I could hit the man and Undertaker looking at me quizzically and with only a small smile.

"Hmnmmm~ So the butler knows something about you that I don't."

"It has to do with our little guessing game, he is able to sense things like this without even trying." I reply turning my gaze to the window and watching the passing scenery quietly. I shouldn't have been so surprised that he was able to tell just from a glance. Demons have the ability to see things like this when it happens, especially with immortals, making it dangerous for me to be around him too long.

"Skullina~" I am pulled out of my thoughts when Undertaker places a hand on my shoulder. "We are here and you have been sitting there for almost 10 minutes."

"Sorry I was just lost in my thoughts" I smile at him as he helps me out of the carriage carefully. "Now lets get this over with you know how I hate human parties." The only reason I hate them is because I have to keep up my human appearance. It is rather stressful having to worry about not showing any of my shinigami powers around them.

"M'dear both of us are the same in that statement I don't like parties much m'self no matter what species." Undertaker states linking arms with me and starting to skip towards the front door of the Phantomhive manor. We join the line of people that are filtering in and once inside we are greeted by an older man, he is dressed in the butlers uniform of the Phantomhive's and introduces himself as Tanaka. After that we are directed to the ballroom and a grinning Sebastian, I let out a small gasp as I realize he is introducing all the guests.

"Undertaker what do we do about my last name, you still have not told me yours let alone anyone here." I say in a whisper as the next couple is introduced leaving only two more before our turn to be announced.

"Eh~ Why not just use your last name deary it rather fits for us." he says with a laugh that makes the nearby vases rattle on their tables.

"Fine but don't blame me if this causes any trouble for you." I grumble as we step up to Sebastian to be introduced to the crowd of nobles and servants. He leans down and I whisper the name to him and he chuckles before speaking.

"The Undertaker and his wife Skullina Grimm." he shouts in a calm voice but all the same getting the attention of everyone in the room. Announcing the Undertaker is enough to silence any gathering but add the word wife to that and it is doubly quiet. I sigh as we pass by all of the whispering groups while Undertaker is trying to contain his laughter.

"Lets just find the little brat and get this over with" Undertaker chuckles creepily causing some of the passing guests to step away fearfully. After searching through the crowds for about 20 minutes I hear a high pitched squeal, turning around I am immediately tackled by a small girl with long blond curled hair and green eyes. I end up spinning in a circle while trying to gain my balance and wrapping my arms around the small girl as to not send her flying off. I hear some of the other women start to make comments on how cute it seems, and some of them asking others if they know if we are mother and daughter. Once I have regained my balance I release the girl and she stumbles a little murmuring about being dizzy.

"Are you alright child and why in the world did you tackle me?" I ask after she appears to be back to normal and standing straight again.

"Oh I am perfectly fine!" she shouts excitedly and looking me over as if judging me in some way. "I wasn't trying to tackle you I was aiming for a hug but ended up tripping and as you put it 'tackled you'."

"And why pray tell did you feel the urge to hug someone you have never met?" I ask giving the girl a questioning look and hitting Undertaker in the arm when he starts to snicker at us.

"Well you know Ciel so in my terms you are not a stranger to me! And why are you dressed so dreary and stiff?"

"Excuse me?" I can't believe how this girl is so unafraid to judge my clothes so openly.

"You look like the woman my parents have teach me at home. Are you a teacher then?" she then starts ranting about how even a teacher should know how to dress cutely and I rub at my temples feeling a headache coming on.

"Elizabeth you are troubling Lady Skullina and the Undertaker." someone says from behind us and causing the now named Elizabeth to squeal and push past me to the person.

"Ciel! Where did you go I was looking for you everywhere!" the blond exclaims latching onto Ciel's arm and giving him a closed eyed smile. Said earl lets out a frustrated sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose, he then sends a cold stare towards me and Undertaker that I return twice as strong.

"Elizabeth do you even realize who you where talking too just now?"

"One of your friends of course! I have learned you only invite people you see as friends or business partners." Elizabeth reply's puffing out her cheeks slightly making her look even more childish. I take the time to observe her own dress, she is wearing a orange and yellow dress that stops just above her ankles, a pair of doll shoes and white stockings and matching ribbons in her hair. If asked I would describe her as a glass doll that looks like it could be broken easily, by first meeting I see her as a very childish and hyperactive person.

"Lady Elizabeth this is Lady Skullina, she is the Undertakers wife the one you where wanting to meet so badly." Sebastian informs as he suddenly materializes beside Ciel and bowing slightly.

"Eh?" Elizabeth looks back at me with wide eyes and a small pout. "Why didn't you say so earlier I would have introduced myself to her better." she wines out giving the demon a slightly angry expression that only adds to her cute factor. I'll admit it she is a cute kid...but still kinda annoying.

"I apologize my Lady, but I did introduce them when they arrived to the ball."

"Oh you did? It must have been when I was looking for Ciel and I didn't hear you." The musicians start to play a song and Elizabeth literally drags Ciel onto the dance floor. I can't help but smile at the little brats pained expression as his fiance forces him to dance.

"He is certainly in a bad mood isn't he." I murmur turning to Undertaker only to find him gone along with Sebastian. "Great leave me all alone with a bunch of people I don't know at all." I grumble to myself as I start to walk around he room looking for a place to simple sit and wait for the ball to end. I find an empty table off to the side near the food tables and take a seat. There are at least twenty other tables like the one I am sitting at lined against the far wall the overlooks the massive gardens. All of the tables have five to seven chairs at each of them leaving more than enough space for all of the present guests to sit. A few of the tables are already occupied by groups of the older females and some of the business men, all of them either eating and drinking wine or the like or simply talking to each other. I sigh and just start to watch as the other couples dance and mingle with each other. All the while trying to find where my 'Husband' has wandered off too. I unconsciously place a hand over my stomach with my thumb rubbing over it slightly.

"How long deary?"

I jump when I hear the voice of an older woman next to me and turn to face her. She has long brown hair that is tied into a tight bun and with silver streaks in it. She has on a dress similar to mine but instead of black with white hers is a dark green with tan pattern. She looks to be around her late fifties or so and has a feeling of motherly love around her. Her pale green eyes are looking at me with slight laughter and she is smiling at me knowingly. I realize how stupid I must look after having stared at her blankly for about five minutes.

"I'm sorry Madam but what did you say? I am afraid I was lost in my own thoughts just now." I say watching as she takes a seat across from me while chuckling softly to herself.

"I asked how long deary?" she makes a small motion towards my hand that is resting on my stomach still. I blush and remove it quickly embarrassed to have been caught doing that. "Do not worry child it is nothing to be embarrassed about, and you are not the only one here in the same position." she points over to where a woman with brown hair is chatting happily with some other women. My eyes zone in on her stomach that has a noticeable bulge and the hand resting on it gently. "My granddaughter Eliza is expected to give birth in 3 months or so."

"Congratulations on the new member of the family and thank you for speaking to me." I say giving the older woman a smile that she returns kindly.

"Thank you and it is no problem but you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh I am sorry miss..."

"Bowling. Rosemary Bowling." she smiles again and remains silent waiting for me to answer.

"Well I just found out today Mrs. Bowling, I was told I am about 2 months along now." I say after doing the math in my head after adding in the fact of shinigami children growing faster than humans. By the time I am actually 2 months along I will look to be about 3-4 months along in human terms.

"You are the morticians wife are you not?" another voice asks coming up behind me. I turn to see a group of girls all looking to be no older than 20 or so, the youngest looking about 17 years old. The one who spoke has large dark brown eyes and short curly orange hair. The girl on her left has long black hair stopping at her waist and bright golden eyes, while the youngest girl on the right has long light brown hair that is tied into a low ponytail.

"Yes I am is there something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong we just wished to meet you, no one even knew he was looking for a wife let alone had been courting anyone." she reply's taking a seat next to me on my right. "I am Samantha but everyone calls me Sammy."

"I am Catherine." The black haired girl murmurs as she takes a seat next to me on the left.

"I am Alexandria but please just call me Alex." the last girl states taking a seat next to Samantha and smiling at me widely.

"I am Skullina Grimm, and as I said earlier the Undertakers wife."

"Well then Mrs. Grimm I must be returning to my granddaughter now. I would love to have you over for tea sometime soon, and I am sure you would get along well with my granddaughter." Mrs. Bowling says standing to leave and sending a worried glance towards the table Eliza is still sitting at.

"I would love to join you for tea when ever possible, all you need to do is send a letter or someone to the Undertakers shop." I reply giving the older woman a warm smile as she nods and walks away from the table.

"So if we heard correctly you are expecting are you not?"

"Sammy! That is rude don't just ask things like that to someone you just met!" Alex scolds as she smacks the other girl on the arm lightly.

"Sorry we couldn't help but overhear as we where waiting on a moment to speak with you." Catherine mumbles out her voice barely a whisper and giving me an apologetic look.

"It is fine but I have not told my husband yet I was planning to tell him tonight."

"Tell me what m'dear?" A familiar creepy voice asks from behind me and causing the other girls to scream from fright. "Ihehiii~ Sorry ladies I did not mean to scare you~" Undertaker says wrapping his arms around my shoulders and resting his chin on my head. The tone in which he said that says differently though.

"Nothing Undertaker but I am tired and wish to leave soon." I say hopping that he will go along with it and get me away from all these snoopy girls.

"Eh~ Alright love lets say our goodbyes to the little earl and we can leave." I sigh with relief in my head and stand to leave telling the girls a quick and strained polite farewell. After a while we locate our host and his fiance and thank them for inviting us and such, then we head outside and summon a portal to take us back home. I head to my room and change into my night clothes quickly and get into bed. Tomorrow is going to be a stressful day for me I can just tell it now.


	20. Chapter 19

Okay peoples this will be the last chapter until I close the poll on halloween. I will not start on the next chapter until I get that done. so far only 5 people have voted on the poll and I would love it if more people would vote on it. I know there are more people than that who are reading this...My story stat thing says so... There is a reason for this madness! Well anyways on with the chapter XD

* * *

Normal POV:

"YOU DID WHAT!"

A familiar female voice screams from Will's office the next day, the sound echoing down the halls and even reaching the gardens outside. The reason for this you may ask? Well it is because Mrs. Skullina Grimm has just been informed of where her mate was sent. Along with two of her girls and Ronald Knox, he was sent after a pair of demons that have been causing trouble. Undertaker is trying to hold the enraged shinigami back and from killing the other. Will is playing it off like he isn't afraid of the girl but inside he praying for his afterlife.

"Like I said I sent him on a simple mission with Seria, Ro, and Mr. Knox. All they are to do is track them and report if they are stealing any souls or making contracts. There have been numerous demons being sighted in the area and the higher ups are being cautious." Will states sitting back in his desk chair and pushing up his glasses. Skullina glares at him with cliched teeth still struggling to get out of Undertakers grasp to strangle the raven haired man. She calms down after a few minutes going limp in his arms causing the senior reaper to chuckle. He move his arms so that he is now holding her around the stomach, with a hand laying over it and the other on top of that one. A mischievious smile covers his face and he starts to rub soothing circles on Skullina's stomach.

"Skullina~"

"Yes Undertaker?" she reply's with a sigh and looking up at the silverhaired man frowning.

"I know the answer to our little guessing game~ hihihihi~" Undertaker then pokes at her stomach causing the girl to blush. "You are expecting aren't you deary?"

"Expecting!" Will says shocked looking between the two reapers. "How long have you been with child Mrs. Grimm?"

"Well in human terms I guess to be around 2 months, and reaper wise about 2 - 3 weeks." She says heading to the door and summoning her scythe.

"And where are you going exactly?" Will ask raising a brow at her using his own scythe to block her path. "As supervisor of this dispatch it is my job to ensure the health and safety of all its members."

"I am going to make sure my mate and girls do not get hurt. Do you even know why I never let the girls work on cases dealing with demons!" Skullina then turns on her heel and runs at the open window behind my desk. She jumps out of it falling quickly to the ground and summoning a portal just before she hits it.

"How am I supposed to know of her personal reasons for things?" Will questions himself aloud and getting a dark chuckle from the Undertaker in response. "Something amusing sir?"

"Hnmm~" Undertaker moves Wills scythe with ease an opens the door. "I find it amusing how such a bookworm like you.." he points at Will with a long black nail "hasn't read about one of the biggest disasters to happen at the female dispatch." with that the mortician leaves the room in a flurry of black robes.

"It seems I have research to do..." Will mumbles to himself rubbing the bridge of his nose and leaning his head on the back of his desk chair. Then the last thing Skullina said came to mind. "...Oh gods no..."

* * *

Skullina POV:

I ca't believe papa Will sent my girls out even after I told him NO demon missions. I scream in my head as I jump from roof to roof across London, the sound of my boots being the only sound breaking the quiet night air. I have my scythe at the ready and my powers charging in case I need them. After about ten minute I reach the area that Will said he sent them too and focus on finding there presences. I lock onto Seria's and rush off in that derection at top speed slowing down when get within a block away from them. I walk up to the group to find Seria with her back to me and her axes leaned against the wall opposite her. Grell is on one of the roofs above us with his back to me with Ronald laying on the roof next to that one asleep. Ro see's me but says nothing and continues to look over her death log. (If I say death note at all in this story it has no relation to the anime Death Note!) I shake my head and swing my scythe letting it land just above Seria's head and causing the girl to scream bloody murder. Ronald jumps awake and falls off the roof he was on while Grell manages to get by with only falling backwards on his butt.

"Seria if I was your enemy you would have been dead!" I say to the frightened girl and point to her axes. "Why did you place your scythes where it would be hard for you to reach?"

"Well I was tired of having to carry them for so long." Seria wines looking away from me embarrassed and kicking a stray bottle down the alleyway.

"I taught you all the spell used for hiding you scythes, learn to use it properly and you wouldn't have to deal with that!" I scold her smacking the girl on the back of her head lightly.

"Okay! Okay!" she grumbles swatting my hands away and grabbing her axes to start practicing the spell.

"Ro help her please I need to speak with Grell and Ronald." I say grabbing the blond male by the collar of his jacket and jumping onto the roof Grell is on. Ronald pulls away from me shyly and dusts off his clothes while I sit down next to Grell on the roof. Grell pulls me into a hug kissing me on the cheek and causing Ronald to mumble something I do not wish to repeat.

"So what do you need to discuss darling~"

"For one thing the girls are going back to dispatch with Ronald." I say looking out over the sleeping city with cold eyes and a frown.

"Eh? Why do we have to leave the mission?" Ronald wines leaning on his scythe that he just retrieved from the other roof.

"They really must not teach the males much of the female shinigami's history do they." I chuckle out while shaking my head at him amused. "I now you are a capable reaper Ronald but the girls are not ready for fighting demons."

"Sweetie I think you are being a little overprotective of them." Grell says pulling me into his lap and placing his chin on top of my head. "They are all just as strong and capable as any of us or our colleagues."

"I know that they are all physically ready to fight them but they are not ready mentally. All of them went through one of the females worst battles with the demons. They - " I stop talking and stand up immediately and scythe at the ready. I can sense a great number of demons aproching us and none of them seem friendly. Seria and Ro are at my side in an instant waiting for me to tell them what to do. Grell has summoned his scythe and has an arm wrapped around my waist protectively. "Ronald get the girls out of here..." I say without removing my gaze from where the demonic aura is coming from. When none of them move I swing my scythe at them the blunt side hitting the roof loudly. "NOW!" I scream at them opening up a portal for them to use.

"I - I'll go get help!" Ronald yells at me and Grell before jumping through the portal with the girls right behind him. I seal the portal back up and turn to look at Grell. He is looking over the darkened streets with a determined face and a hand on his hip. Even when we are about to have one of the toughest battles of our lives he manages to act the same.

"Once this is over I have something to tell you." I say resting my scythe on my shoulder and smirking as the first demon appears on the rooftops.

"Well then I guess we should hurry this along then." he reply's turning his chainsaw on and running at the demon killing it before it could even scream. I laugh and run after him both of us killing any demons that would jump onto the roofs. After about 30 minutes we and Grell have killed at least 50 demons. But something isn't right with me all of them were low level demons. None of them seemed to be the ones mentioned in the reports.

"SKULLINA BEHIND YOU!" Grell screams at me causing me to snap out of my thoughts. I turn around to see a large male demon with brown hair and orange eyes. He has a pair of large bull like horns on his head and currently charging at me head on. I don't have time to react as I am slammed into and knocked off of the roof and into the ally below. I stand up shakily using the wall for support and quickly grabbing my scythe that I dropped when I fell. The same demon jumps down into the ally landing a few feet away from me. I hold up my scythe in a defensive position with my other hand over my stomach protectively.

"What do we have here?" he says before lunging at me somehow dodging my scythe and pulling it from my hands. Next thing I know I am being held up by my neck with my feet dangling in the air. I can hear Grell yelling for me and the sound of his chainsaw as he kills more of the demons. I manage to yell out his name getting smacked in the head in return by the demon. "Shut up!" he yells squeezing my neck tighter making me grit my teeth in pain.

"LET HER GO!" I here Grell scream before his chainsaw swings down at the demon's head. The demon dodges him causing Grell to slam into the cobbled ground with a yelp of pain.

"So is this the father then?" the demon asks holding me up and smelling my stomach then laughing loudly. "Hahaha! This is just too good! Getting not only a female shinigami and her child but having the father here to see me do it."

"Ch -child...Skullina what is he talking about." Grell stutters in disbelief standing back up ready to attack again.

"Ohhhh... So you haven't told him eh?" the demon snickers tightening his hold on my neck again and making me groan in pain.

"Skullina!" Grell lunges at the demon again swinging his scythe at its head again. The demon easily dodges him and punches Grell in the side sending him flying across the alley.

"To answer your question shinigami girly here is pregnant. And for a demon a female shinigami that is also pregnant is a 5 star meal." the demon pulls me closer to his face getting ready to eat mine and my unborn child's souls. "And I am going to take the chance to gain more powers from them." With that the demon bites into my neck and starts to suck out my soul slowly. I start to cry from the intense pain I feel as my soul is ripped from my body.

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

A huge wave of power knocks the demon away from me. Both of us flying to different sides of the alleyway and slamming into the walls. I look up to see Grell with his eyes glowing and hair whipping around from the pure energy coursing around him. The shear power that is coming from him is strong enough that I am having trouble standing. I cover my ears when I hear the screams of that demon as it is tortured to death. I dare not look for fear of what I will see occurring. It's then I realize what is happening and I have to hurry and try and stop him before something terrible happens.


End file.
